Big Four (Divergent Au)
by Walter Lee
Summary: After a bad war that the world had suffered, people are now living in peace behind walls. Hiccup a boy who was born with a weak immune system lives in Chicago where the only wall is build. The people are divided into factions, people are put through test to see which factions they enter. Hiccup meets Jack who had saved him from a near kidnapping from there their journey begins.
1. New Chicago

It's the year 2075. And here we stay in Chicago.. in the city. We should be considered lucky that we are able to live in the city. They say the war that took place outside was terrible. They said it destroyed the the rest of the world.. but I didn't believe it.

And so the only way they could think about is to built a wall and keep us inside. Where it's save from the outside, some say that monsters lurk beyond the horizon of the wall.

Our founders didn't want the war to take place again, so they divided us into 5 groups.

Firstly there are the Erudite. They are those that value knowledge, to them knowledge, fact and understanding is power and would always solve the problem. They tend are the brains in the city, and tend to know everything.. yea I said it... EVERYTHING.

Secondly, the Amity. They take cares of the farm outside the wall, they are a bunch of happy people. Like they are always happy and having fun, why? Because they are all about kindness, harmony and always happy.

Thirdly we have Candor. Candor value honesty and order. They are pretty much lawyers in a way. They have a gift of the gab, they talk a lot, and they tell the truth... even though you wish they wouldn't. They are people who you shouldn't be telling secrets to.

Fourth we have Abnegation. They are the most selfless people you will ever meet, they are all about helping others and they feed the factionless. They are the one who runs the government that controls the city. People call them stiffs, seeing how they were not really liked by the people.

Factionless are people who had been kicked out of their factions, and no place to return to. These poor people savage the dustbin for clothes, food and whatever they need to survive. At times I heard that they would kill one another for what they have, and why they couldn't return to their factions would be the fact of one stupid rule. You can't go back to where you want to once you made a decision to change faction. Most of these factionless are from the Dauntless.

Lastly Dauntless. They are out protector, our soldiers and our police. Yes I said it. Even though they are the police they have strict rule in their factions. If you can't make it you won't be able to stay in the factions. Unless you are an exception. They are the bravest, daring, confident and lastly... they are the most free people in the city.

My name is Hamish Haddock and I am a Dauntless. I know.. I may not seem like it but I am a Dauntless.. for now. My mother Valka is an Abnegation who decided to be with my father. Stoick the Vast.. at least that is what the Dauntless calls him but all of them respects him because of his work. He is a Dauntless.. my mum had changed her faction to Dauntless when she was Sixteen. And then they had me, I was a pre born baby. They were expecting to have me in March but I had to come early due to my mother. I was born on February 29, and I was born with a poor immune system. Because of my poor health and how skinny and small I am.. my dad calls me Hiccup. It means the little runt of a family.

But because of how frail she got, my mother as given the exception to rest. She had barely made It during her training to be a Dauntless, it was a good thing at that time the rules were more... lenient. No one was thrown out or left to die on the streets, mum had always told me that traditions change over time... and she was right.

And then tragedy happened. When I was four, my mum went missing. No one knew how it happened, she just disappear on a patrolling duty. Every Dauntless member went out in the city looking for her but she was just gone. By then... it was only my father and me. I started training as a Dauntless when I was 14, that is went my health had gotten better but I was still sick. I wasn't put into any test because i'm not 16 yet, either way I wouldn't want to be here in Dauntless. But as a Dauntless born you are given the privilege to be train early. There was no score to keep track for or anything, it was just you and training. My dad, Stoick the Vast are one of the five leaders of Dauntless, he earned that place. And because of that I was given the privilege to be treated ' Specially'. All the other kids didn't like me but I was fine, I had been alone for a long time anyway. The other kids despise me, since i'm the scrawniest among them all. They were beefy and big and that applies to girls too. I never made any friends since I was constantly sick, and I was considered unhealthy to do most of the Dauntless activities. Well... I learn about the climbing and train jumping. It was tradition.

I'm not whatever my father wanted me to be, and i'm totally fine with it.. I think. He hardly spends time with me since he have his duties to perform, he runs the patrol teams ensuring the duties are carried out and the city is safe, most of the time. While he is away I spend my time reading and designing things, I draw too at times. That is how my life had been for 16 years, and finally I'm going to change all that. When you are 16 you are given the chance to change your factions, you will have to go through a series of test. Well one test actually and that is called the amplitude test. In this test we will be given a faction that is recommended for us based on our personalities. Then afterwards the following day would be the choosing ceremony where you will choose the faction you want to go to. And this is what they always say...

Faction before blood

and this is when my life will change..


	2. Aptitude Test

'Hiccup' Stoick called out as he watch his son ate, Hiccup looked up from his plate of food. 'Good Luck... to your test...'

'Thanks Dad' Hiccup replied as he continue to eat his breakfast. All the other kids were talking about the test today. Oh and I meant the Aptitude test, the one where they tell you which factions suits you.

'You're gonna be a great Dauntless son!' Stoick assured as he rest one hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup frowned at the thought of it, maybe he should talk to Stoick about it.

'Dad.. have you ever considered that I- 'Hiccup asked.

'When you become a full fledge Dauntless you won't regret being one!' Stoick added.

'Dad? I don't want to-'

'Oh the training will do you good!'

'This conversation is feeling very one sided' Hiccup complaint. But Stoick just kept on bragging and bragging, Hiccup felt that he should not bother anymore and continue with his breakfast and be on his way.

Once he had his black vest over his red shirt, Hiccup packed what ever he needed and head for the door. Stoick being a leader had it's benefits, they were given a small apartment to stay in. It has only two bed rooms, one being the master and the other being a small one, one toilet and one living room. There isn't any kitchen as the Dauntless eats together.

Making his way to the door with his bag sling over his shoulder Hiccup turn to see a family photo frame standing by the table leaning against the window. Next to it was a picture of a beautiful woman with long braided hair, matching big eyes and a huge smile.

'Hey mum.. I'm going to have my aptitude test today.. and tomorrow I'm choosing my factions... Dad wants me to stay in Dauntless but I'm not so sure if I want to... what do you think mum?... what should I do?' Hiccup asked the picture hoping for some kind of respond. 'I miss you...' Hiccup mumbled as he smiled at the picture and head for the door.

Sadly, I was unfortunate enough to meet the usual group of people. Snotlout,Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishleg and Astrid. The usual group of people that he would avoid at all cost since some of them only pick on him. Fishleg didn't bother Hiccup at all while Astrid just gave him looks. Tuff and Ruff would be calling him names while Snotlout always makes him trip and fall or he would shove him against a wall.

'Hey Hiccup' Snotlout called out from the pit. A group of people were surrounding two male Dauntless who are in the middle of a sparring session. I tried to ignore him as he yell my name louder and louder, I had to grit my teeth hard but I still turn to face him.

'Don't miss the train!' He mocked. Obviously I know what he is talking about, you see I contracted a disease that is very very rare. As you can see i'm the only person who has it and from the news of that I had become an Erudite test subject. Or at least that is what I like to call it because once in a while I had to go over to Erudite for a medical check up. It isn't a crime to visit other factions, especially when you have family in other factions. Although that is a really detest idea around the Dauntless. Let me explain my sickness, I have poor immune system that is one but hey it's getting better now. Number two I have one hell of a coughing issue and at times I would be coughing blood out. Number three, at times I will be really dizzy and my body have a strong reaction towards some of the serum they use here in the city. Number 4, my left leg needs help in walking so I have a metal casing attach to my left leg to help me with it, some sort of muscle disorder. If you are wondering how on earth I do some of the Dauntless activities with that leg, the metal casing only helps me to walk, I have to take this drug that is injected into my leg to firm my leg muscles temporarily. Don't worry! It isn't Ecstasy, Vertigo or Cocaine. Nothing like that trust me. But the drug allows me to walk, run, climb , jump and whatever activities that requires my leg, in other words it puts the metal casing away for a few hours. I'm not really allowed to take it daily as it would have a heavy after effect on me, but I was assured nothing bad will happen.

'Thank you' I mutter as I walked out of the Dauntless area. It was rather early to be heading into the heart of the city where my school is and that is where the Aptitude Test will take place. There is still some time for me to walk around, as I walked out towards the exit a black lab dog was seated by the entrance waiting.

'Hey Toothless... thank you for coming' I said to him as I kneel down and scratch his ear. There aren't many animals in the city. Toothless here is my service dog and my best friend, he has been approve to helped me since I was young and he is appointed by one of the Erudite leaders to stick with me to ensure nothing will happen to me. People often give us the stare when I walked around the city since there aren't many animals around especially dogs, you don't see them very often. Since Toothless is an Erudite appointed he can't enter the Dauntless area unless the leaders agree so, my dad thinks it's a stupid idea of having the dog around because he thinks I can handle myself. In a way yes but at the same time no. Almost everyday Toothless would come by from the Erudite area or he will sometimes sleep around the Dauntless area, but at times I would sneak him in to my apartment and those were the time when Stoick the Vast is out on night duty or drinking or hosting a match of capture the flag, more like shoot the shit out of everyone actually. Oh and why do I call him Toothless is that he doesn't really bite anyone despite all those sharp teeth, it's like he doesn't have any teeth since he doesn't use them.

'Come on..let's go' I said to Toothless as I started to walked towards the Dauntless train. The Dauntless train is a train that travels around the city in and out, and mostly Dauntless would occupy it and you should see the way they enter the train it is crazy. Once the train was in sight I signalled Toothless to be ready, Toothless understood my instruction as the train came closer, quickly I started to run with it my hand just barely reaching the button that opens the door, with one leap I manage to latch myself onto the handle and got the door open. Toothless was racing next to the train and with one simple jump he entered the train. Once he was in I entered it myself and shut the door. The train is empty and i'm all alone in it.

I sat myself down and checked on my leg sure enough it wasn't showing any sign of soreness or swollen areas , once the train had reach a familiar point where I can see the school, I stood up and tap my feet against the floor as I walked over and press the button that opens the train doors. Toothless leap out in a split second and I ended up following him as I tumble onto the ground laughing.

'Toothless!' I called out as I rolled over to the Black Lab who is currently coming over and licking me. 'okay enough enough!' I laughed as I pushed Toothless off me and helped myself to my feet. Once I was up and dusting myself I noticed the looks of other student. I didn't like them one bit, especially the Candors. They are dressed in their white suit with black ties and white shirts, White and black it's their standard uniforms.

They being to whisper something among themselves as they had their gaze on me and walked into the school, pointing at me and talking about something. Well that is Candors for you since they can't keep their mouth shut.

A group of Amity girls came up and said Hi, I replied and watch as they crowd around Toothless and began to scratch him. Amity wore mostly yellow, red or green. Bright vegetables colours actually, since it represents the harvest of food and that is their standard uniform for Amity. I'm also quite sure that the person who picked the clothings for Amity must have really love capsicum since it comes in red, yellow and green too. They are really friendly.

We continue our way into the school with Toothless. Oh don't worry! Toothless has license to be with my almost all the time so he is allowed in the school compound. There are of course rules I have to follow since Toothless is with me, he can't be out of my sight, he must be with me at all times, he can't bite anyone, he can't pee or poop anyway, he can't disrupt any lessons and he can't damage any property. Which is kind of okay with me since Toothless had never broke any of those rules, instead of me looking out for him he is always looking out for me. Toothless is a really smart dog, he knows when he should be disturbing me and when he shouldn't. Once a group of Candor had tried to feed Toothless chocolate but he was smart enough to turn away and ignore them, growling at them in return which made some of them pee in their pants.

Once I entered the school, notice of the Aptitude test was flashed across every television in the school compound. The principal was on the screen as she spoke the message.

'All classes are to end by lunch for the Aptitude test to begin and run with ease' Said the principal. She is an Erudite woman, her blue office attire and her brown hair and thick lipstick showed that she is from Erudite. Well mostly it's because of the blue attire. Blue and Smart is what the Erudite wear all the time, they want to look smart and blue all the time.

The school is still pretty empty seeing that classes starts at 7.30 and it's only 7.10 right now. So I have sometime to kill before first lesson begins.

'Where do you wanna go bud?' I asked Toothless as he looked outside to the yard, probably wanting to go for a run to waste his energy as I sit through my classes. 'Alright come on' I said as I walked out of the school and decided to take the long walk to the east wing of the school where my first lesson will be. Students from the other factions started to enter the school. The only group of students you don't see yet would be the Dauntless.

At exactly 7.25 am the train will arrive on time. Only Dauntless takes the train. Once the door of the train open, a mass exodus men and women in familiar dark clothing hurl themselves off the train in the most fashionable way possible, people watch them as they fall, drop and roll onto the ground as they ran into the school cheering and yelling. People shook their head at the sight of it. That's crazy for you. Dauntless wear mostly black as it is our standard uniform.

I sigh to myself and called for Toothless as class is about to begin. First period is Faction History.

The period before lunch, all senior classes were told to head towards the auditorium where the Principal addressed us all about the Aptitude test that will take place soon. The cohort is split into two groups so we can get the test done quickly, and I was place into the first group of people to take the test. Which means my test will take place right after lunch period. Great...

'It's alright bud.. nothing bad is going to happen... I hope' I said to Toothless who sat by my side during lunch. I had choose to sit at the corner of the table as I can have an easier access to Toothless rather then having him under the table and risk him being kicked by the others.

Toothless gave me a pitiful whine as I scratch his ear.

'Didn't fit him did ya? you cripple' One of the Candor mocked but I choose to ignore it, other Dauntless stare at me and tried to stand up for me but they didn't see me budge so they had decided to sit back down to avoid the unnecessary fight. We Dauntless protects the people, not hurt them, especially over such a comment would be a shame to the Faction. A faction war should be avoided at all cost.

'Ignore him Toothless' I said to him, reducing the amount of growling from the Black Lab.

'You should put him on a leash' another Candor tease, but I still choose to ignore it. All the other Dauntless were looking in my direction still waiting for my reactions.

'Haha what's the matter? Dog got your tongue?' A taller Candor mocked, this time I didn't let it slide. I reach into my vest and pulled out a knife and tossed it in his direction, a few strands of hair can be seen collecting itself on his white suit. The Candor boy had a look of fear on his face as he wet himself from nearly having a knife to his head. The knife had stuck itself onto a table filled with the Candor, people around started to laugh as he ran out of the cafeteria.

'Can you fetch it for me?' I asked Toothless, he let out a happy bark as he rushed over and waited for one of the Candor to pull out the knife and hand it to him. None of the Candor said anything as they believe that he had earn himself that spot, you see justice and order.

'Nice one' Astrid complimented from her side of the table as the Dauntless begin to cheer and throw in their bit on how awesome it is. It is times like this that I hate to choose between my family and what I want.

And soon they started to call for the students to enter the Aptitude room. A total of ten students were called, 2 from each factions. I had to calm myself as I felt my body begin to shake, Toothless seems to have noticed and came over immediately and pulled me off the bench. Quickly he pinned me down and with my head facing the ceiling, Toothless is a really big dog so he had no problem pinning a scrawny kid like me. My breathing was getting heavy and uneven as my eye sight began to fog up and everything began to spin and pain begin to shock my body.

This happens at random, in a way I am suffering from a seizure. Toothless knew when I would be suffering from a seizure and it happens on random, sometimes it will take place sometimes it doesn't. The longest I ever gone through without a seizure is 4 months. I can tell people were gathering around me as Toothless tried to calm me down with his whining and licking, one of his paw was position over my heart to feel my heart rate. Once I finally grasp reality, I began to calm down and was able to see things clearer. Toothless quickly got off me and helped me sit up, a Abnegation girl came over with a cup of water and placed it on my lip as she tilt it carefully. I was covered in sweat and I feel dizzy.

'Thank you..' I manage to croaked. I knew she was an Abnegation girl because of her grey robe that the Abnegation wear. Grey is their thing and I can never understand why they would pick such a dull colour when they are all about helping others. I guess it's just them and Vanity.

Toothless sniffed out a Handkerchief from my vest pocket and handed it to me as I clean the sweat off. An Abnegation Lady came and announced the next ten.

'Hamish Haddock and Astrid Hofferson' She called out and I manage to climb onto my feet with the help of the Abnegation girl and some fellow Dauntless. I stumble my way to the front while the Abnegation woman gave me a look.

'Are you okay?' She asked before eyeing Toothless. I had a hand to my head and I nodded. She gave me one last worried glance as she walked off and gestured for us to follow.

'You're sure that your fine?' Astrid asked. I'm surprise that she did.. maybe she is just nervous and showed a side that I never had seen before.

'Yea.. I think I can manage' I blurt out as we each stood in front of a door. The Lady nodded and all of us entered the separate room at the same time.

A lady in a green gown with long brown hair that is tied up with was busy with setting up the equipment needed as she walked to the computer and key in a few things before walking to the table and pouring something. My vision was still slightly blurry from the attack I had earlier.

'Mom?' I asked as the lady resembles her in a few ways.

'Mom? Oh no you got me wrong sweetie... now come on take a sit' She said gesturing for me to go over. I manage to walked to the chair situated at the centre of the room without any issue. The chair was like a dentist chair, it is large and slightly tilt back like a recline chair except that a weird metal looking thing attach at the head rest, leaving a gab in between large enough for a head to fit. That machine is connected to the computer that the lady is so busy with. Toothless came in and sat by the chair waiting, obviously he knew that he will have to wait for me.

'You okay lad? You look pale' The lady pointed out, as she came over and examine me. I manage to gave her a weak nod but she return with a worried glance, turning her attention to Toothless who sat by the chair waiting patiently. 'Is he license to be with you?'

I gave her another weak nod.

'Alright.. let's get this done quickly and I'll send you home. My name is Elinor' She introduced as she came over and began to attach electrode to my forehead. The light was beginning to bother me as it's orange glow beam at my eyes, once in a while it will be shadowed by Elinor as her head would block the light and attach another set of electrode on my forehead. After attaching the last two electrode on my temples she walked away and returned with a glass of vial clear liquid.

I eyed the liquid with nervous eyes and looked up at her.

'Is it safe to drink?' I asked. Should I tell her about me being unable to take certain serum? Maybe it's safe to for me... who cares.. I need to get this done and over with.

'Why would I give it to ye lad? Now come on' She said as I grab the glass and down it, I nearly gag and spill it out but I forced myself to continue drinking it. Once I had emptied the cup I handed it back to her and closed my eyes.

In a moment my eyes shot open and I was in a room with only mirrors. No door, no window no thing but mirrors and that irritating orange light. Elinor and Toothless weren't around leaving me all alone. Well on the bright side my head doesn't hurt at the moment. As I turn I noticed two stands, there was a basket on each of the stand and the content is different. The one on my left held a block of cheese while the other held a knife.

A voice that sounded pretty much like mine spoke and echoed around the room.

'Choose' it said.

I gave a puzzled look and scan the room, finding no one else but me.

'Choose' it repeated.

'What do I do with them?' I asked. But the voice didn't reply and in a moment the stands had vanish along with the baskets. Next thing I knew I was in a in a forest. It was serene and beautiful until the sound of a growl reached my ear, I turned quickly to see a bead coming towards me. A big brown grizzly bear.

I scanned the area almost immediately and noticed a bee hive hanging off a branch. Honey can be seen collecting at the bottom of the hive but it doesn't fall off. I can give the bear the Honey! But it would risk myself from being attack by the bees. Just then I remembered something about laying down flat on the ground with your elbow behind your head. It's a method to stopped the bear from bothering you, provided it doesn't shred you to pieces first.

Deciding to bet on the risk I quickly lay myself flat on the floor and fold my hands behind my head, sure enough the bear came over. Poking at me curiously as he tried to flip me over but I ended up rolling over and ended with my face still against the ground. It seems to have given up on me as the sound of footstep grew faint.

'Kid you okay?' came an old man voice.

Quickly I shot up from the ground and found myself in the middle of the streets. The old man shook me again that's when I notice he held a piece of news paper in his hand. It was folded but I manage to see some of the few words on the main article.

"_Genocide in" _these were the two words that I saw on the news paper, the word genocide was enough to send a shiver down my spine. It had happened a really long time ago and it really affected the people of Chicago.

'Kid you okay?' the old man asked.

'Yes.. I'm fine...' I manage to say, ignoring that my stomach is feeling a big twist. The old man looked at the news paper in his hand that he noticed me eyeing, slowly he unfold the paper for me with the main article title written in big bold words.

_**Multiple Genocide in world due to Nuclear War **_

'Do you know anything about this?' he asked. I know about the war, I know why it started and why it happened, the intentions for the war. It's because of greedy human nature, all they want is power for themselves and to be superior.

'Only a little' I said, not sure if it's the truth or not.

'Well.. it's a bad thing that's for sure' The old man shrugged.

'At least it got us here...' I blurt out, then the old man eyes narrowed on me.

'You know more about it don't you?' he asked, fear gripped my throat and my back tense at the second.

'No! I don't know much!' I said again, this time I can tell i'm lying to save my ass. The old man's hands were on my collar straight away.

'DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY TOOK AWAY FROM ME?!' He yelled into my face.

'STOP! I REALLY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!' I retorted as I struggled to get out of his grip. The sound of a motorcycle racing towards us cut off our attention, using it as an distraction I gripped his wrist and pushed hard on the nerve points with my thumbs forcing him to release me. Thank you biology lesson for that along with Dauntless self defence training.

I ran from him and headed straight for the Motorcycle as I leap forward hoping to catch a ride, then everything when dark.

The next thing I knew I was awake panting really heavily and sweating a lot again. Hands were immediately on my shoulder pushing me back down the chair.

'It's okay.. it's okay!' Elinor assured as she hurriedly pull off the electrodes on my head. I feel even worst than before the test. I felt really woozy and I can barf at any moment. I looked up at Elinor's face as she had a hands on her lips, as she stare at the computer screen a worried look. She turn to me almost immediately.

'Stay here.. i'll need to find someone..' She said and hurriedly left the room, Toothless was whining beside me as he stood on his back legs and lean against the chair, I weakly moved my hands down to pet his head.

'I'm okay bud..' I said to him, it's just for the sake for him to feel better and not to worry. In a short moment notice Elinor returned with another woman, the other woman is a Dauntless like me.

She have braided hair and she wore a black singlet with a black blazer, I guess there is a certain dress code. Quickly she came over and type something in the computer like she is overriding the system or something. All I can hear is the sound of the keyboard being spammed.

'What were my results?' I asked weakly, the feeling that I would puke at any moment is getting to me.

'You're results were... inconclusive' Said the dauntless woman.

'I am Tori' She introduced herself, and I took notice. I had a puzzled look as I tried to sit up straight, I ignored the throbbing pain in my head.

'Normally.. the Aptitude test cancels out four factions leaving the last one the faction that it determine for you. But in your case... only one was cancelled out and that is Amity..' Tori explained.

'I don't get it...' I manage to say without puking.

'Typically each of the stimulation stage will rule out one or more factions. At the starting if you had shown a strong distaste in the knife you would have picked the cheese but you didn't... which is why Amity is out' Elinor explained ' following which you have shown intelligence in countering the bear, you could have used the beehive and throw it at the bear which will results in the risk of you being stung and the bear being harm but you choose not to... this staged you showed both Erudite and Abnegation... and I had to alter the stimulation a little which is how you ended up in the city... The way you communicated with the old man showed a Candor side... you didn't waste a second and you blurt out your answer that is your Candor side but you also did a little lying which showed you're not fully candor... and lastly I stimulated the old man to attack you to see how you would react... Instead of choosing to wait for him to release you... you forced him to release you which shows your Dauntless side...' She paused for a moment.

I looked up at her and Tori who had a worried look as they both showed signs of nervousness. Tori had pocket her hand in her blazer's pocket while Elinor grip on her sleeve tightly.

'You have showed four factions...' Tori said.

'But that's impossible...only those that do are...'

'_Divergent' _Tori finished for me. 'It's not impossible it's very rare..'

I tensed for a moment, I knew what a divergent is and what people do to them. They are deem dangerous threat to the society and will be executed if anyone should report. Tori kneel down and grip my shoulder while Elinor had place her hand over mine.

'Under no circumstances should you tell anyone about it.. if anyone knows and they made a report you are as good as dead you got it?' Tori said sternly to me, for a moment I couldn't feel the pain in my head as blood had rushed to my brain. I manage to give her a nod and looked up at them with worried eyes... what if they tell them?

'Relax... we won't tell anyone... the both of us believes that Divergent shouldn't be killed for being able to go into multiple group' Tori whispered, she looked around the room one more time. 'Now.. we're gonna send you home and you will have to think about tomorrow... make a wise choice' She said as she helped me to the door. Toothless stayed very close to me as he noticed how frail I looked at the moment.

I was brought to the back door of the room which leads directly outside and it avoided the crowd in the cafeteria. I had walked out from an alley and stumbled my way towards the closet building that will lead me to the train. I had quite a way to walk and I had no idea where i'm going with the throbbing pain in my head and the serious urge to vomit. In the end I looked like some messed up kid who had 20 shots of Tequila pop. Trust me I didn't but I had seen the effects it does on people.

I really couldn't tell where I was going as I had to lean on the wall and support myself as my vision got hazy. I can feel myself burning, one of those symptoms I have when I shouldn't have taken a serum that my body rejects. The more I walked the more Toothless was tugging on my pants probably signalling I'm going the wrong way, but my head was in too much pain for me to react as I continue to stumble.

'Toothless..' I called out weakly, Toothless immediately released my pants and came up to my front, I had my back leaning against the wall as I slide down against it to take a seat. Toothless began to lick my face as I tried to lift the bag under me but I was too weak to do so. 'Get my bag... and get help' I mutter and then I blacked out.

Changing to Jack's POV.

'Come on Frost!' Yelled an Australian accent dude with Gray hair and tattooed shoulder, arms and chest.

'Coming Cotton tail!' I yelled in return as I ran up to join with the rest of the group. It's a typical day for everyone especially for those who are going to take the test today. As for us those above we still had our duties to perform as Dauntless.

My name is Jack Frost. That is my name yup Frost, I had it since I entered Dauntless and I am 19 years old.

'Alright, I want all of you to go in pairs and patrol the city!' I commanded the Dauntless. All of them immediately nodded and split into their usual pairs as they ran throughout the city to do their patrolling. I have been appointed a Patrol chief by Stoick the Vast, one of the head of the 10 Patrol unit. I happened to be the head for Alpha which would be the first unit in the entire Dauntless, and I am in charge of the heart of the city area, in other words the centre of the city where most of the important buildings are at. Schools, the Government Building and many other places that I don't really care about.

'Bunny..' I said and he nodded as we went in different direction. Bunny here or Aster here is my second chief, in other words he is the vice head of the squadron. We are tasked with the importances of keeping the people safe. I know it's bad but it isn't really. People call us big time crazy and all but it didn't matter as by the end of the day no one get hurts. Being the Chief of the main patrol unit isn't that bad since I get to go alone. As much as I want some one to accompany me I rather be alone at times.

The Patrol last mainly for a full 2 hours before the next shift comes in. Plus it will be my last day as Patrol officer seeing that I have been appointed to be one of the instructors along with a few others. Aster will be taking over me and I'm grateful for it. Which means I have more free time to myself as I watch the initiates work their ass off.

Deciding to go on roof patrol, I ran to the closest building that has many of those climbing points. I turn and noticed a group of Amity girls staring at me as I wink and smirk at them, immediately two of the girls fainted like those fan girl. With that I continue to climb to the top of the building. Once I had arrived at the roof I did a quick scan of the area, sure enough those in my unit were doing their jobs. It's simple, those In my unit had to wear a white wristband. None of them were slacking. Good job to them.

A huge gust came in my direction and I took a moment to enjoy it. I always liked the wind it is always cooling and it brings some of my worries away with it. But this wind felt kind of strange, the wind is like my 6th sense. Quickly I snapped myself out of my thought and began to follow the wind, jumping from roof to roof like a professional. Oh come on! We are train to do Free-running and Pakour in Dauntless!

I was brought to a pretty strange place as I stood on the edge of the roof where the wind had stopped. The atmosphere was silent as the sound of the Dauntless train filled the sound in my ear. Nothing unusual here... That is until I spotted a small figure at the side of the road against a building with a creature tugging at his leg. I got over to the next building with ease as I got closer and closer. I can make out the attire the kid was wearing, a black vest with a a black shirt that had red long sleeves. It was too easy a Dauntless kid.

But what's a Dauntless kid doing here? It's where the factionless roam. And is that a dog pulling his leg? I had my eyes on him when he came to a stop and sat down on the floor.

"It's unusual for you to be here Frostbite' Aster called from behind, I only gave him a quick glance as I return my gaze back to the boy. 'What brings you here?'

'Look..' I pointed towards the boy as Aster crouch down and watch with me.

'What's a Dauntless kid like him doing here?' Aster asked. I simply shrugged as I had asked myself the same question. I watched as the dog started to nudge the boy and biting something underneath the boy. Aster and I quickly share a look as we nodded and got across the building. Once we were on the edge of the building that the kid was leaning against, we looked down only to see the kid there seated against the wall motionless. From the far corner of my eyes I saw a group of people walking up towards him. My eyes widen as I noticed the figures. The Black Lab had position itself in between the group of Factionless and the boy as it barked fierce at them baring it's sharp teeth. But it wasn't enough to

'Aster get down now! We gotta help him' on the spot Aster nodded as he ran to the nearest ladder that lead down to a flight of stairs. Aster quickly leap down from the flight as soon as he reached the second level of the building. I on the other hand had decided to take the quickest way down. Yup I said it.. I jump off the building but no worries, I grab onto the handle of the stairs once in a while as I let myself fall quickly to the ground with minimal injury.

'leave the boy alone' I ordered , some of them backed off but the remaining few didn't listen. They must be really desperate to actually attack an unconscious kid for his clothings and what ever he have on him. The dog started to bark at the group that is coming closer. I quickly wiped out my retractable staff and pointed it in their direction.

'Not another step closer' I warned as Aster cracked his knuckles and brought out his boomerangs. We aren't suppose to kill anyone but doesn't me we can't beat the shit out of them. As long as it is nothing serious.

The group of Factionless reluctantly stopped in their tracks and retreated back to the shadows. I feel bad for them... I really do. They once had a place to call home but now they live on the streets. They do the work the requires renovations and what ever and they are paid with Food and Clothings. But it never seems to be enough for them. Once I made sure the Factionless were done I retracted my staff and slide it onto my buckle.

'Ay! Get off me! Ye bloody rabid dog!' Aster yelled as the dog begin to tug at his pants. Releasing Aster's pants the dog came to me and I kneel down and examine the collar. A tag was on it.

_License Service Dog _

_Supervision: Hamish Haddock _

_Faction: Dauntless_

An Erudite symbol was imprinted on the other side of the tag, written at the bottom states that it is from the Erudite leadership head of medical and life science department.

'This dog is from Erudite and it's accompanying the boy..' I mutter to myself as the dog quickly pulled away and started to bark at the figure. Aster and I quickly ran over and examine the kid. Sure enough he is from Dauntless, quickly I place my hand at his neck to detect his breathing and head beat. Sure enough the kid is alive and breathing (Ragged and fast and uneven) but he is burning up really badly. The dog then started to pull something from under him.

'What is it?' I asked the dog, all it did was bark at me while he continue to pull something out.

'There's something underneath him ' Aster pointed out as he pushed the boy forward, pulling the bag out. The dog quickly insert his snout into the bag and pulled out a small syringe. The dog then came over with the syringe eyeing me to remove the cap. For some reason I can understand what it wants, I removed the cap and the dog jam the syringe needle right into the boy's arm. He pushed his paw against the pump injecting the serum into the boy. The effect took place almost immediately as the boy's breathing began to calm down. His fever had went down tremendously but he still felt very hot. I had to move his auburn banks to get a view of his face. The moment my eyes were set on those freckled and button nose my heart rate increase in a flash. Wow.

'I'm gonna bring him back to Dauntless... you know what to do' I told Aster as I carried the boy on my back. He nodded and continued with his patrol while I headed for the Dauntless track, it should be nearby considering I heard it awhile ago. I followed the dog towards the tracks and sure enough he knew where it was, not only that the train had arrive just on time, I manage to time myself and hit the button with one hand as the door slides open. The dog jumped in first, I gotta admit i'm kinda impress by the dog. I ran after the entrance as the dog had stationed itself to bite onto the collar of the boy. He made my job much easier as I threw him in while the dog pulled the boy in. Next up was me, I leap and entered the train as I hit the button which closes the door.

'You're one hell of an ankle biter aren't ya?' I compliment the dog as I scratch between his ear. It hummed happily and came over giving me a few good lick on my face.

'Alright alright! Good boy! Good boy! Down! AHAHHA!' I laughed as the dog continued to lick me. Finally he manage to calm down and let me be as I clean dog slobber off me.

'Toothless...' came a weak groan and the dog responded almost immediately, he quickly went over to the boy sniffing and nudging his face. The boy raised a hand and gently touch the snout of the dog before letting it drop again. And he passed out again.

'Toothless huh...' I mumbled as I crawl over and check the boy for any other identification. I search through his bag and pulled out a his wallet, why doesn't he keep it in his pocket? I search through his wallet and pulled out his identity card.

'Hamish Haddock...' I mumbled to myself, then I remembered the dog's tag. He must be his service dog. I quickly slid the wallet back into his bag as the train came to a stop. I carried the boy on my back again and walked out, Toothless followed suit. I had quite a way to carry the boy back to my stay area, you see I have my own place and it's all to myself since I earned it.

Anyway more of this places are being renovated for the growing community but in Dauntless. It pretty much stays the same seeing that many people are constantly thrown out, I don't agree with that idea honestly. All because of the new rule. After a walk I had finally reach my apartment. I pushed the door open head over to my bed immediately and sat him down. It's a really good thing he is really light, but I can't seem to shake off the familiar vibe from them. I quickly went over and shut the door, lock it and walked away to my couch.

My apartment isn't like those with a multiple room, mine is simple. A big empty warehouse that I had to myself. I had to furnish the place myself, when I first got this place all I had was a bed, a toilet and show area. I had to work hard and buy the furnitures myself, it's a good thing that the people still make this kind of stuff and they all come from the factionless, that's their job. Renovating and manufacturing. Long hours of work and they are paid with very little essentials.

We don't use fossil fuel anymore, now we depend on Solar powers and wind engines. Most of the tall building are abandon due to the engines installed to keep the city working. Well one fact is that I have the entire warehouse to myself, so no one will be here to bother me and I rather have them leave me alone. I should take a shower.

Good thing about this big space is that I have enough space for everything. On the second level would be the beds next to the row of windows, the opposite corner would be my relaxation corner you know a couch and my closet.

On the other end would be my toilet, I won't lie it's as bad as what I had back when I had to use the open shower. Since I was staying alone I might as well change the Toilet bowl, sink, shower head and hot water first before I had the money to do the walls. Since metal and concrete is kind of expensive I had to cover it with glass walls. Hey at least the steam will cover it up.

The lower is my training area. A punching bag and some work out equipments, I stick to the punching bag as everything here in Dauntless is about fighting. Yup, I fight my way to the top and totally impressed the uppers. Plus I had made use of the resources around the place to help me with it.

Overall my house is still quite spacious. I entered the shower area and stripped ,stepping into the shower area, turning the tap and letting the warm water pour over me washing the sweat away. I reached out for my towel only to remember that I had forgotten to grab one from my closet. Turning the tap off and I quickly made my way to the closet with my body fully expose, hopefully freckles doesn't see me. Once I was dried I quickly slid on a pair of clean underwear and a track pants, pulling out a red shirt and closing the closet with the towel over my head. I walked over to the couch and plop myself down as I watch the dog and the boy.

Toothless doesn't seem to leave Hamish side at all. Toothless have taken notice of me watching them as he came over to my side. I scooted over and he took the offer as he leap up the couch and plop himself down near my stomach. I watch the boy and some how I fell asleep.

Changing to Hiccup's POV.

When I came about the first time I notice I was on the train with Toothless. He must have gotten help for me, I called for him and I weakly gave him a touch before I passed out again. The second time I woke up I was in an unknown room, feeling much better then I had. Quickly I sat up and I found myself on a bed that isn't mine. I looked across to see Toothless sleeping with a topless teen with bleached white hair who had sprawled themselves across a couch.

My head still feels a little fuzzy from the fever I experience awhile back, my left arm felt a little numb as I looked over and noticed a small speck of blood forming. Toothless had probably use the needle I carry around just in case something should happen, I noticed the view next to the bed. It had a view over the of the city, above the houses and clear enough to see the sky scrapers. I had made my way out as I notice a door along the windows which lead to a platform outside with railings. It's not often that I get to have a view like this, curiosity got the better of me as I stepped outside. The sun was setting casting a beautiful orange glow over the city.

'So you're awake...' Came a voice which startled me. Followed by the familiar sound of Toothless barking happily.

'Yea.. sorry for the trouble...' I quickly turn around and apologise as the white hair teen slid on his red shirt. Catching a glimpse of the body which made me blush a little.

'So you're dog here... his name is Toothless?' the older teen asked, as he kneel down and gave Toothless a scratch.

'Yea.. how did you know?' I blurted out.

'You called for his name on the train' the teen explained. 'By the way.. i'm Jack... Jack Frost' he said as he extend his hand out.

'I'm Hamish Haddock..' I introduced ' So.. you're the almighty Jack Frost...'

'That's me' Jack chuckled.

'And I wonder why my dad would pick you as the chief of the first patrol team?'

'Oh yea.. he couldn't handle all-' Jack paused for a second. 'Wowowo... Roll back!' Jack said as he did the wheel thingy backward with his fingers. 'Your dad?! Stoick the Vast?! You're his son?!'

'Yup... that's me.. the one they call Hiccup' I replied chuckling at his reaction. It was so big.

'What the...' Jack was at a loss for words. Hiccup blinked a few times tilting his head to the side as he gave Jack a questioning look. Jack must be expecting a big beefy kid like my dad.

'you know.. I didn't expect you to have a piercing on your ear... you don't look like those badass kind of people...' I commented bluntly, it seems to have snapped him out of his thoughts.

'Oh er... really?' Jack blurt out as he fiddled with the metal studs on his left ear, it is the only spot he had pierce.

'I didn't mean any offence!' I quickly said realizing what I had said earlier was really rude.

'None taken.. so mind telling me what you were doing back there? You almost got robbed by a group of Factionless' Jack asked, resting his elbow on the railing with the sun hitting his face.

'I err.. I was feeling really sick after the test and they had me to go out by the backdoor which leads to the alley... then I couldn't see where I was going and I ended up there... Thanks though.. for bringing me back here'

'It's no problem... it's our job you know occupational hazard.. that's what your dad would say..' Jack said jokingly mimicking my dad's way of speaking. It was weird enough to make us both laugh.

'You got that right' I said to him as I looked at the sun set. 'Quite a place you got here...it's beautiful..'

'Yea.. I get that too... You know... how come I never met you when you're my director's son?'

'I was locked in most of the time because of my weak health I never really get to go out often' I explained.

'Must be tough...' Jack added as he turn to looked at me but I had my gaze at the sun.

'yea but I manage... anyway I should head back' I stood up an and turn to the door, when a hand grabbed my wrist.

'I'll walk you back.. wouldn't want something to happen to you again' Jack offered as he walked in with me and grabbed his black leather jacket. I smiled at him and thank him for the offer.

_**Hey Everybody! So I hope you guys enjoyed this part of the story!Leave a review or Pm me about how the story had been so far! I'm gonna try and follow it closely with the movie and book. I'm still rushing through the book though ahah! So yea enjoy!**_


	3. Choosing Ceremony

"You know you don't have to do this.. I know my way around.."

"No way! Your dad will kill me! Especially not on the last day of work!" Jack retorted.

"Last day of work?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yea... i'm going to transfer to the instructor course tomorrow so today is kind of my last day as a patrol leader" Jack replied scratching his head.

'I see..well I hope you do good then' I said, earning a look from Jack.

'Are you going to stay?' Jack asked out of curiosity.

'No idea..' I shrugged. A frown cam upon Jack's face. 'Don't be like that! Even if I did we can still visit each other!' At least that mange to wipe that frown off his face.

'Doesn't sound too bad.. hey you're welcome to my place anytime!' Jack exclaimed as we continue to walk.

'I would love that.. thank you for the offer Jack' I smiled at him in reply. He begin to scratch the back of his head casually blushing a little. I wonder why...

Soon enough we had arrive at my home, the door is lock which indicates that Stoick the Vast isn't home... yet.

'So er... can I see you sometime soon?' Jack asked nervously.

'I guess sure...' Before Jack could say anything else.

'HICCUP!' Stoick's voice bellowed.

'Great...' I mutter as I watch the big man walked up from behind. 'Hey Dad!'

'hi Chief!' Jack greeted immediately as he spun on his heels to face his director.

'Good day Jack! Hiccup! Where have you been!? Astrid and the rest came back without you and none of them knew where you went after school! Did you try to skip school?!' Stoick asked pointed his large finger in my direction.

'I can explain! But can we do this inside?' I quickly said. Stoick had his eyes on me shifting them to Toothless and then to Jack, he let out a sigh and nodded gesturing e to open the door. Toothless quickly barged in I entered the house. Jack stood outside awkwardly unsure to enter or not, Stoick stood by the door as he turn and faced him.

'Coming?' Stoick asked, from where I am standing I can see Jack swallowing his saliva thickly as his adam's apple moved down and up again. I nodded to him as he peeked through the gap between the door and my big size dad.

'Pleasure sir' he said as he entered the household. It's not as spacious as Jack's place but it sure is cozy. Jack took a moment to admire the place as Stoick locked the door behind him. Stoick walked over to the chair as he sat himself down and I sat myself opposite of him, gesturing for Jack to take a seat as I needed him to brief my dad on what had happened.

You see... in all the leadership team among the factions they are the representative of our factions in the Council of Fifty. The Government it made up of fifty members and mostly they are from Abnegations as people from Abnegations are deem incorruptible seeing what they teach people. My dad reports to the leader of the Dauntless and the leader will bring the topic up during the meeting with the other councilmen. Pretty much like the leadership system they had in ancient Venice.

'And if it wasn't for Jack I wouldn't be here and I could have been robbed by those group of Factionless' I ended my explanation as my dad was in deep concentration on what he just heard. Probably processing everything as much as he can.

'I see...' Dad said as he turned to Jack ' Thank you for saving Hiccup.. I know it's your last day but you did a good job Jack'

'Thank you Sir... i'm just doing my job and I happened to stumble upon your gorge- *Clears throat * Your son' Jack responded formally. Stoick simply gave a hearty laugh as he patted Jack on the back.

'So Hiccup... how was your test?' Stoick asked turning to face me.

'It went great dad!' I lied. Is the system sure I am a Candor? I can lie to my dad way too easily.

'Great! What's the result?!' he asked again. I moment of silence settled around us as words were stuck in my throat and unable to come out as voices. I calm myself down as I did a really quick brain storm.

'Dad... will you be mad if I got a result other then Dauntless?' I asked. Sure... I did have a couple of factions and I mean nearly all of them! I'm sure I have some bit of Amity in me somewhere... since i'm quite the opposite of Dauntless in a few ways. I looked up to meet my father's eyes. No sign of disappointment or a frown.

'No son... I won't' he spoke, lifting the tension off the air. That was totally surprising.

'I er... I got Erudite as my result' I spoke and lied a little. Somehow a smile broke onto his face.

'That's really great to hear! You hear that Valka!' Dad bellowed heartly as Jack and I shared a look that said 'what the eff just happened?'

'I knew it! I knew it!' Stoick continue to laugh.

'knew what dad?' I asked again.

'Your mum had the same result as you did when she was your age... but she was so determine to Dauntless even though she knew it would be tough... and when we had you the both of us knew you won't be able to survive in Dauntless with all this' Stoick explained as he gestured at Hiccup.

'You just gestured to all of me' I pouted. ' But why pressure me to be in Dauntless?'

'Because... I want you to make your choice! All you need was a little push and I thought that was the way to do it!' Stoick laughed.

'Well.. that's a pretty bad push...' Jack chuckled and looked up to Stoick.

'It may be your last day Frost but don't push it' Stoick warned sternly, earning a nod from Jack silently.

'So you're not mad?' I asked again just to be sure.

'Not one bit... whatever choice you make tomorrow.. i'll be there to support it just like how your mother would... I will be proud of you no matter what' Dad said as he rest an arm on my shoulder. 'You're always welcome to visit anytime'

'Thanks dad.. I appreciate it' I said as I hugged him. Jack was there sniffing as he wiped tears away from his eyes.

'Are you crying?' I raised an eyebrow at him and asked.

'No! There's just so much dust in here... *Sniff * it's too touching'

'Alright enough with the baby act boy .. let's get some dinner' Stoick said as he stood up and walked towards the door, I had my bag settled and whistled for Toothless to come. In a few seconds the black lab came up towards us as we made our way down to cafeteria.

Dinner was rather rowdy, as usual. People were going around chatting and asking for their test results from those who took it today. People were laughing while some of them will be enjoying their last night together. Then came the leader of Dauntless, as he stood above us all everyone quickly settled down and listened.

'Tonight may be the last night for some of you here... don't worry we won't hunt you even if you choose to change your factions... all I want to say is good luck to what ever challenge you all may face and may you face it with the Dauntless pride' With that he exit the cafeteria and went god knows where.

'Hey Frostbite' came an Australian accent voice, I turned around to look at a tall masculine dude with tattooed shoulder , chest and arms his hair has been dyed into a shade of grey that resembles the moon in a way even though it is quite dark. Jack looked up from the opposite side almost immediately. My dad got up immediately as he gave the guy a nodded and went out.

'What's up Aster! Oh hey meet Hiccup! His Stoick's son!' Jack introduced and I turned to look at him, giving him the glare and mouthing the word WTF to him. He gave me one of those silly smirk and shrugged. 'That's Aster he helped me to Scare off those Factionless with his natural mean look'

'Nice to see you doing better, mate'

I immediately turned to him. 'Thank you for your help.. and er... sorry for the trouble I caused'

'It ain't nothing... anyway Jack come on out.. I needa second with with ya' Aster said as he gestured Jack outside, he gave me a smirk and watch Jack gobble the rest of his food down. I was pretty much done with mine as I decided I should head back, I followed them outside as I noticed a group of Dauntless were gathered. Aster pushed Jack into the centre as they begin to coo and cheer. I stopped in my tracks and watched what they were doing.

'I see where this is going..' Jack chuckled 'You guys just wanna show me your love ain't ya... that's sweet of you guys'

'That's right.. now for a little payback' Aster gave one of those sly smirk as he walked up front. ' and you're gonna like it' he laughed as everyone pour water on him. Making Jack wet as they all cheer and pour water over Jack. It didn't look like those typical beat up session that I had seen this one was much more happy, Jack was the victim and he is enjoying himself.

Jack laughed as he removed his leather Jacket, wouldn't want it to be ruin by the water. Then I noticed my dad coming from behind with a unpleasant looked, everyone froze almost immediately as they quickly backed a little away giving my dad some space to walked up to Jack.

'I can explain sir!' Jack tried to reason but it was too late, Stoick had cracked an egg over Jack which resulted in a loud laughter from him and the crowd busting out laughing and cheering, next thing I knew was a pile of while powder being poured over Jack covering him in white completely. Jack laughed as he clean the powder from his eyes. Next thing I knew was Aster carrying Jack in the air as he yell

' To the best and youngest leader ever!'

Everyone recited happily as they clapped and cheer. I smiled to myself as I head back to the apartment with Toothless who had stayed with me the whole time and stole half my dinner. I turn to see that Jack had been let down as they went in for a group hug, probably commenting on how good of a job he had done. I heard that he manage to command his unit without any problems, not much strictness but discipline is maintain and once in a while he will prank one of them, overall everyone loves him.

Jack was having as good time as he was being lifted and carried as he coo and cheer with everyone. Some crazy guy he is... Our eyes met for a moment, I gave him a smile as I waved and walked back to my apartment, once I reached my house I took a shower and retire early for the night. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.

Morning came pretty fast as I woke up with Toothless sleeping against my stomach. I'm surprise dad didn't chase him out, well he shouldn't if it wasn't for Toothless I might not be here right now. I looked over at the clock that states 6.10 am. Choosing ceremony doesn't starts till 9 am. I have some time to kill. I got up and took a shower and switch into my Dauntless attire, a black shirt with black jeans and of course the black Dauntless jacket. Dad had told me to leave my clothings in the closet.

Toothless was pretty much awake like I am when he heard me change. He gave me a whine signalling for some food, I simply chuckled and walked to my bag as I pulled out a small packet of dog food that I carry around. I poured some onto my hand as he came over and nibble on them. In total I gave him 3 handful of dog food considering my hand is actually quite small.

Deciding to take a walk outside to at least chill my mind about the big decision I am going to make later. Stay or leave.

Once I had my metal case attached onto my leg I stood up and gave it a test before I slip on a pair of black converse. Once I was done with dressing myself I checked my parent's room, sure enough dad was snoring away on the bed. I chuckled lightly to myself as I walked out of the house with Toothless. The sun was barely up and the place is still pretty much lid by the lights. I wondered around aimlessly as I found myself walking across a familiar junction that I had only came through one. Some how my feet has the ability to ignore what my brain tells me, with that I spun on my heel and continue down the junction which led to an underground tunnel that lead to the familiar warehouse of Jack. I had only been here once and it already felt very comforting for me to go again, that is when I took notice that no one will come by this area and it is pretty isolated... apart from the empty buildings and all.

I gave the door a light knock hopefully it wasn't a bad time. I waited for a minute as I knocked again slightly harder. Toothless was seated by the door wagging his tail excitably as he began to bark.

'Shush Toothless! People are still asleep!' I warned sternly and he gave me one of those gummy smile of his.

'You should probably take your own advise' Came Jack's voice. I turned and face the door as it was unlocked and pulled open. Sure enough there is Jack in a black singlet and grey sweatpants. His biceps were showing and the singlet made out the outline of his lean body. 'Coming in?'

'Yea sure' I said but Toothless had already ran pass Jack and made his way up to the second level.

'So... what brings you here early in the morning' Jack drawled as he stretch and yawn.

'Just had the feeling to come by before I make a big decision today' I said simply, examining the place. Situated in front of me is a very huge mat with all sorts of training equipment. Targets, boxing ring, Punching bag, Throwing knifes, a pull up bar, some gymnasium stations and dumb bells. Jack doesn't look like those that would take training very seriously, seeing how is is quite skinny and lean. Unlike the snotlout who was born beefy.

'Feeling nervous?' Jack asked as he walked pass me and headed upstairs, preparing two cups of warm water. 'Hot Chocolate or Coffee?'

'Hot Chocolate' I replied almost immediately as I join him and Toothless on the upper level after checking out the lower story. I took notice of poles and platform attached around the warehouse. 'How did you feel when you had to choose?'

'I wasn't feeling anything other then confident... I choose to stay in Dauntless' Jack replied as he walked over and set two cup of hot chocolate on the table.

'So you're a Dauntless born I asked out of curiosity raising an eyebrow at him as I cupped the hot chocolate in my hand.

'I'm not really sure... Aster took me in when I was really young' Jack shrugged.

'Took you in?' I questioned again, I know i'm probably stepping over the line but curiosity got the better of me.

'Yea... I don't remember much of anything and then Aster came along and I was brought into Dauntless since then... he taught me everything I needed to know' Jack explained. Hmm weird.. 'So do you think you are going to regret the decision of a lifetime?'

'Is that suppose to make me feel better?'

'I don't know.. does it?' Jack tease as he lean forward and gave me a cocky smirk.

'You're not helping much' I complain with a grin. Obviously i'm joking in a way..

'Glad to be of help then' Jack joked taking a quick sip from his cup of hot chocolate.

'Great... really appreciate it' I rolled my eyes.

'So will you?' Jack asked again, this time all sense of fun seems to drop from the air around us, creating a little tension.

'I won't know until I find out will I?'

'You have a point' Jack replied as he sat his now empty cup on the desk and walked over to his bed. My cup ,however was still full to the brim. Eyeing the brown mixture in my hand I took a small sip and sat it back on the table and walked out to the balcony.

It was a breezy morning as the sky had been lid by the sun, morning winds were coming strong in my directions.

'You really do love this spot do you' Jack's voice came from behind as he join me on the balcony leaning against the railing.

'Like I said it's a beautiful spot you have... it's calming...' I breathed as I spoke the word. Everything felt calm, my worries for the choosing ceremony had died down for the moment, everything felt peaceful that is until Jack had started to chuckle. 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing... it's just so amazing on how you and your dad can be so different'

'I get that a lot...' I sigh as thoughts on how my dad would do once I decided to leave. He could be suffering or he could be depress and whatever... No... Stoick the Vast isn't that kind of man. There is Gobber to cheer him up and be there.. I wonder what mum would think.

'Hey... you'll do fine! Have some faith man!' Jack said as he patted me in the back and gave me one of those cheeky smiles.

'I guess you're right... well right back at you in training the new recruits... sir' I tease.

'Well.. you better take that back recruit!' Jack return the tease. 'Come on.. lets get back inside' Jack said as he walked back into the warehouse gesturing me to follow. I simply shrugged and followed him inside, I didn't notice it until now as the warehouse was lid up beautifully with the morning sun. I bet it will be even more beautiful when the sun is about to set. It's a shame I didn't know about this place.

It was close to 8 am when the both of us left the warehouse. Jack had agreed to come along to watch the choosing ceremony with my dad. His work doesn't start until the initiates are confirm by the choosing ceremony. He had inform me of the other few instructors that I'm not really sure about.

When we arrived at the dinning hall to grab a quick breakfast before heading off, sure enough dad was there with Gobber, eating silently while Gobber blabber about some nonsense.

'Ah Hello Hiccup!' Gobber greeted at the sight of me waving his bludgeon hand. If there is anything about Gobber that you should know... Never and I mean NEVER ask how he lose his hand and leg. It will be a whole different story everytime. But dad had told me he lost his limps in an explosion as he carried and move civilians out of the building. He have receive one of the highest recognition afterwards and everyone respected him with high authority. But for the kids sake he never told them the truth as he loves to scare the little kids, don't get me wrong. Gobber may be mean and tough looking with his braided blonde beard but he is a really good man inside.

'Hey Gobber' I greeted awkwardly as I sat myself down next to my dad and in between Jack.

'Ah How nice to see you join us Jack!' Gobber greeted as Jack gave him a wave and smile.

'Just enjoying myself some breakfast with the old man before my work starts' Jack stated as he grab a piece of sandwich off the tray and so did I. Something healthy to start the day of change.

'Come on son... hurry and get ready we're not going to be late for your choosing ceremony' Stoick stated sternly and stood up walking off towards the apartment. Jack and I shared a look as we wolf down the sandwiches and darted after my father. Stoick the Vast doesn't like to show his soft side in front of many people, but I still get the meaning behind that tough demeanour.

After 40 minutes of travelling we had arrived at the Choosing ceremony hall. It's a tall building with many many glass windows. There aren't really that many people coming at this time yet even though it is 8.45am. Choosing ceremony doesn't start in 15 minutes and I am going to be making the biggest decision of my life. We entered the building and cram into the elevator that lead straight up to the ceremony hall. A group of Abnegations were climbing the stairs as the lift is just too cramp and small so they had decided to be healthy and use the stairs. Yup that is right.. climb 20 flight of stairs. I admire that about them.. their willingness to give up what they have for others, which is why they are deem incorruptible.

When we arrive at the hall, it was already quite packed with parents and students. So far only a few Dauntless were there, Jack and dad had made their way into the the audience seat at the back corner where I can see them just fine, Toothless stick by me very closely as we walked towards the counter to register our attendance. As soon as I was done a group of Dauntless kids and parents came into the hall, I rolled my eyes and made my way up to where my dad and Jack is. When I arrived, Dad was talking to an Erudite lady while Jack was entertaining himself with the booklet of the event, trying to find a secret code or something.

'Ah Hamish! Nice to finally meet you!' The Erudite woman turned and faced me giving me a smile. She has blond hair, thick lips and a mole on her chin. She radiate an aura of pure... err... geniousness? Is that even a word?

I turned to look at my dad and he knew my look far too well.

'This is Jeanine.. she is a friend of your mother' Stoick introduced. I nodded and shook her hand as she offered.

'I had seen your test results Hamish.. and I am quite excited for you... today you got a big decision to make' She said as she adjusted her uniform, a blue office attire much similar to the principal.

'My test results? You seen my test results?' I stutter, what if she know?

'yes.. I've seen it but it will be kept as a secret.. I am afterall the head for Erudite's leadership team and I know what every decision you make will make Valka proud of you' She said as her hands were fist with righteousness as she held it up towards me. 'Now.. I hope you picked what is your best interest and follow what you truly desire..'

With that Jeanie had walked off talking to a few other officials.

'She is weird dad...' I told him as I took the seat next to him. Dad didn't say anything as he held up the booklet flipping through it as he stare at the words like it is some sort of foreign thing to him.

'Dad.. it's upside down' I pointed out, Stoick let out a huff as he quickly flip the book and pretended to read. 'Dad.. are you nervous?' Stoick let out another huff as he lowered the book and looked at me.

'Whatever decision you make son.. i'll be proud of you no matter what... i'll visit you on Visiting day to whatever Faction you have choosen' He said as he rested his hand in mine. I smiled and went in for a hug, it felt really awkward seeing how a skinny brunette like me is hugging a big bear dad.

'Thanks dad..' I manage to mutter.

* Ding Dong*

_' All recipients please report to the front of each factions and take your seat.. the choosing ceremony will begin shortly... all visitors please take your seat in your respective factions...' _

The announcement was made and it signalled for me to go, I gave them one last look as I went down the stairs and join the other Dauntless teens who are having their ceremony today. We have to arrange ourselves according to names despite the factions, so I was stuck in between an Amity girl and an Erudite boy.

Every year the Choosing ceremony duty will be rotated among the factions. This year is Abnegation's turn. But before that a speech and introduction to the Faction history was delivered by Jeanine.

'Now.. The Faction system is alive... it is made up of many living cells... you.. me...Us...' she paused for moment glancing around the crowd, no one seems to have taken their eyes off the front. 'And it is because of us that we made the Faction system possible to work... and that is because we know where we want to be and where we are meant to be... which is why we have the Faction system... now I hope you will follow your heart and choose the faction you wish to be in and you know that you can contribute... Faction before blood'

The crowd in the room recited after her '_Faction before Blood'_

That phrase alone is enough to send chill down my spin. I didn't notice I was so obvious as Toothless nudge lightly against my leg.

'Relax...' I told myself and let out a sigh, I turn to my right where the Amity girl is standing. She wore a yellow robe that matches with her ginger orange hair, her skin was pale and her cheeks were slightly covered in freckles, it isn't as bad as mine. She notice me staring and she looked over and gave me a smile, I couldn't help but smile in return.

'Hi...' she whispered softly but enough for me to hear.

'Hey...' I replied, even though I told myself I will be alright, the nervousness is just there. Even though we weren't suppose to talk the need to is just there.

'Nervous?' She asked. I nodded in reply. The Erudite boy next to me turn and shushed us.

'We aren't suppose to talk' The boy said sternly, I looked towards his direction. He was about a head taller then me, shaggy black hair and tan olive skin. He had his hands pocketed in his coat as he chew on the inside of his cheek probably showing signs he is nervous. Both me and the Amity girl looked down at our feet as Marcus came up on stage and over take Jeanine. Marcus is the head for running the government and he is well known throughout the city but there are rumours of his bad parenting which made his son defect from Abnegation. But still rumours are rumours and the one who started these rumours would be none other then Jeanine. I heard she had been attacking the Abnegations with all the information she can get on.. I wonder what is her plan in all this. I can't help it but it rise suspicions in all this.

'Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world' He stated, his voice was strong and it boom through the room with ease as he stood at the centre of the stage where his voice just bounces off and echoes throughout the room. Behind Marcus there is a table, on it would be five bowls. Each bowl represents a faction. From the most left there is the Dauntless bowl, it is filled with burning charcoal. Next to it is Abnegation, it is filled with stones. In the centre is Erudite, it is filled with clear water. Next to it is Candor, it is filled with glass and lastly on the most right is Amity. It is filled with soil.

'Our dependants are now sixteen' Marcus stated, one hand in his pocket while the other was waving in the air as they speak. 'They stand on the edge of Adulthood, and now It is up to them to decide what kind of path they choose and what kind of people they will be' he paused. As he spoke his words were equal and it gives a certain weight among it, the more he spoke the more I can feel my stomach turning.

'Decades ago, our ancestors realize that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race or nationalism that is to be blame for the warring world. Rather, they determine it was the fault of human personality of human kind inclination towards the world of evil. In what ever form that is. And so they divided us into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believe is responsible for the world to be disarray' he spoke.

All eyes were on the man but mine were on the bowls behind him. The bowls that will choose your fate, destiny and set your life. Marcus unpocketed the pocketed hand and position it above the Amity bowl.

'Those who blame aggression formed Amity' As he spoke, small whispers can be heard. Marcus choose to ignore it and continue, positioning his hands above the bowl of water, silence settled fast in the room.

'Those who blame ignorance formed Erudite' he shifted his hands again this time he stopped above the bowl of glass.

'Those who blame duplicity formed Candor' he said as he moved to the bowl of stones.

'Those who blames selfishness formed Abnegation' and lastly he moved his hands above the bowl of smoking charcoal.

'Those who blame cowardices formed Dauntless' He paused for a moment, walked back to the centre of the stage and pocketed both hands in his robe.

'Working together these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society' He spoke and turned to the Abnegation sections of the room.

'Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government' Turning next to Candor.

'Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law' Facing Erudite next.

'Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers' Turning to the Amity section next.

'Amity has given us understanding counsellors and caretakers' and lastly he turned to face Dauntless.

'And Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without.'

'But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose and we find life' He paused for another moment looking at the group of going to be initiates.

'Apart from that' Marcus added. ' We would not survive'

Everyone knew what he meant, a dead silent had fallen over the crowded. It is heavy of fear, much heavier then death.. it is to be Factionless.

'Therefore it's a happy occasion, today we receive our new initiates, who will work with us to create a better society, a better place and a better world' He ended, with that everyone applause his speech.

Marcus then pulled out a small tablet and he began to read out names starting in reverse alphabetical order. Names after names a sixteen year old would walked up, accept the knife from Marcus and cut their palm and allow the blood to drip into their bowl of choices. Some will stay and some will leave. At least one person from each Faction had choose to transfer to another factions.

'Hiro Hamada' Marcus read out, an Erudite Asian boy walked up and accepted the knife. He stared at it and let out a sigh as he jerk the knife against his palm and positioned it above the Erudite bowl. The blood leave his palm almost instantly turning the bowl of water into a deeper shade of red.

'Erudite' Marcus annoucened as the boy walked placed the knife down and walked away, Jeanine walked up front and shook his hand as he took the row of empty seat for the initiates. The Erudite were clapping for him as he sat down.

'Hanna Heartlock' Marcus announced, the Amity girl let out a big huff as she stood up from my side and walked up. Marcus handed her the knife that has been clean in boiling water and dried with a cloth. She mutter a thank you and accepted the knife as she position her palm above the Erudite bowl and cut her palm, dripping a drop of her blood into the bloodied water.

'Erudite' Marcus announced, Hanna returned the knife and walked off the platform. Jeanine walked up front and shook her hand, gesturing her to the empty seats. The Erudite people were clapping and welcoming her like how they did with the boy before.

'Hamish Haddock' Marcus announced, silence fell in the room again. I sigh and walked up front with Toothless. Toothless positioned himself just before the steps and waited for me patiently.

'Choose wisely' Marcus told me as he handed me the knife. I took the knife and looked at the bowls. I turned to look at the Dauntless bowl and shifted it between the Erudite bowl. I had my right hand out as I cut my palm and let the blood collect itself. I had my hands out hesitantly, then a pair of hands that is translucent held my hand and pulled it forward confidently. I looked up and saw a vision of my mum, she was smiling at me and it gave me the confident to do it. As the blood leaved my hand, the silence grew even more deafening.

*Drip*

'Erudite' Marcus announced, the Erudite faction erupted into clapping and I walked off stage. I had my left hand on my bleeding right palm as I looked up and saw Jeanine walking towards me with her hand out.

'Welcome to Erudite Hamish.. you have made a wise choice' she said as she pointed me to the row of seats for the initiates. As I walked to the seats I looked up and saw my dad and jack at the Dauntless faction looking at me, Dad had a smile on his face (Despite the amount of beard) and Jack gave me a smile and a thumbs up. I smiled in return as I took a seat next to Hanna. I was handed a plaster to cover the wound by a Erudite with brown shaggy hair that is tied up, he had very tanned skin and the brownest eye.

'Welcome to Erudite little guy, I'm Guy and i'm your mentor for this week' I smiled and thanked him and hurriedly plastered my hand. Toothless was excited as he came rushing up to my seat and leaping on me, I swear the chair nearly broke with the amount of force Toothless had applied on me.

'Hey' Hanna greeted excitably ' we never introduced ourselves.. the names Hanna'

'Hamish Haddock.. call me Hiccup' I introduced.

'Geoffrey Grandson... Erudite ' Marcus announced and we turn to see the the Erudite kid that stood next to me now he seats next to me.

'Hey...' he greeted nervously, as he lean forward to look at us. He doesn't seems so bad maybe a little shy.

'Hi! I'm Hanna and this is Hamish and that is Hiro' Hanna introduced. I looked over Hanna and watch the asian boy.

'Nice to meet you.. the name is Hiro' Hiro introduced himself as he lean over and shook my hand.

'I'm Hamish... Call me Hiccup' I said as a giggle escaped from Hiro. In a moment the ceremony was over, all the 16 year old had choose their faction. Tears were spilled all over the room, some in tears of joy while others were simply tears of losing a love one... well not permanently that is. A week later is visiting day and parents are allowed to come and visit their children. 

Things are starting to look up for me right now, made some friends already and i'm fitting in quite nicely too.

Changing to Jack's POV.

Great... things are starting to look like major dipshit. The moment Hiccup had chose Erudite I can feel my heart migrating down to my stomach waiting to be dissolved by the digestive juice. I slouch further into my seat with my arm cross, obviously feeling the mood. I turn to look at Stoick who didn't show any sign of him being sad all he did was eye Hiccup as he made his way to the Erudite spot. The moment I caught Hiccup staring at me all the worry seems to go away.

I gave him one of my natural smile and a two thumbs up, showing him it's all good. I didn't really pay anymore attention to the group of 16 year old as both me and Stoick had our eyes on Hiccup. Watching him making friends already, especially that girl that Hiccup was seated next to. Well what do you expect from Amity?

I had my eyes to the front of the Dauntless faction looking at all the initiates that are going to suffer through training. Wonder if they know about the new rule. Whatever... Once the last of the initiates were had picked their faction Marcus came up and made the ending speech announcement. With that he dismissed the crowded and faction by faction we left the room.

Dauntless is the first to leave the room since we are situated closest to the door, the Faction went cheering and running wild along with the group of new initiates mainly the transfers. They seem to be shock with the new found freedom they are given. As we left the room I turn one last time and took at look at the the Erudite faction spotting Hiccup who was also staring at me. He gave me a smile and a wave, I return the gesture. Hiccup pointed to himself and then he pointed to me using his hand he made a walking figure. I smiled from afar totally getting the message, he said he would come and visit me soon.

Stoick and I didn't join the crowd of Dauntless as they run towards the main street and climb the supports to get to the tracks for the train. I knew exactly where they are going and I have to head back to Dauntless before the initiation dinner. Stoick and I decided to take the train back into Dauntless the normal way, which meant that we head towards a station and entered a train normally, no jumping or running required since the both of us were quite out of the mood.

The trip back was silent between the both of us, some Dauntless parents took the train with us. The atmosphere in the train was rather... warm. Once we arrived at the train station we headed straight into the cafeteria and settled ourselves down. Aster spotted me and came over to take the seat with me while Stoick sat with Gobber at the table opposite.

'Where ya been frostbite?' Aster asked.

'Oh.. I accompanied chief and Hiccup to the choosing ceremony'

'Missing that little ankle biter already aren't ya?' Aster teased.

'Yea... it's strange how we only met yesterday and now there is a hole I my heart like something is missing' I spoke. Aster simply chuckled as he drank his cup of plain water.

'I'm sure you will get over it' Aster advices, as he placed the emptied cup of water on the table.

'Yea.. maybe I will'

About 20 minute later I had to meet with my partners who are going to be instructing the initiates. Although there are more then enough instructors to go around, i'm asked to supervise them. So I have quite a slacky job, supervising the initiates.

Moments later the group of initiates entered the cafeteria... or what is left of it. I guess a good 5 of them had been left to die and be factionless. I know what happens during the day of choosing ceremony, I was there before and I witness it all happened. People being left behind, people showing last minute cowardices and people dying during the test.

A sigh escapes from my body as I shook my head and stare at the mug as foods are being place on the table. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice someone taking the seat infront of me. It was only the sound of a bow being toss onto the table that it took my attention away from my mind, I looked up to see orange hair. Lots of Orange hair, curly and messy.

'What's up Merida' I greeted, the head of orange looked up almost immediately as her hair fling backwards and she blow some out of her face.

'Terrible!' She complaint. Merida had transferred in from Amity last year and she has been deem one of the best shooters in Dauntless. How? Well apart from all the shooting test they conduct during the initiation test, Merida had bested almost everyone with a bow rather then a gun. Sure guns are deadly and fast but when Merida is holding onto a bow... now that is one hell of a different story.

Here is the summarise version of Merida and the bow. I remembered clearly that during one point of the year people were chattering about a girl with orange hair. Apparently during the morning shooting exercise, a few of the guns were sent for maintenance leaving a shortage of guns. So Merida had suggested that she could try the bow since no one uses it, and she manage to impress people with it. And so the following night is Capture the Flag. Merida had been appointed to be the sniper and defender for one of the flags and she manage to impressively take down 25 members of the opposing team with only 25 arrows that had been modified. Best part, she did it on flat ground. Sniping on flat ground... I know right?

Back to reality...

'I guess patrolling didn't go well?'

'Not really... just caught some boys trying to prank the Amity's farmers...took them down with my arrow' Merida complaint.

'Well it doesn't sound too bad... not like there is a monster attack or anything... maybe a big bear will rise from the farm and gobble the those kids up' I joked, merida rolled her eyes as she began to eat her food. I scanned around the room and noticed all the initiates. Most of the transferes are from Candor and Erudite, one Abnegation and zero Amity. I took notice of Four (one of the instructors, a more badass one I might add) who had seated herself with the Abnegation girl along with two candor kid and one Erudite boy.

Moments later Flynn joined me and Merida for Dinner.

'Wow... you guys won't believe what I have to go through today' was the first thing Flynn said when he plop himself down, Aster raise an eyebrow as he continue to drink his carrot juice.

'Tell me bout it mate' He said placing the cup down. What's wrong with patrol duty today?!

'Man... everything just isn't right nowadays... I feel like something had been missing my whole life! Until today! Guess what it is?!'

'Your Virginity?' Aster asked.

'Your Genitals?'Merida added.

'Your Balls?' I joked. Flynn gave a straight face at our response and he folded his arms back eyeing the three of us.

'None of those.. well fine if you won't want to hear it... than I won't say it' Flynn scoff dramatical as he looked to the side, waiting for a reaction. The three of us eyed each other and continue to eat, I caught Flynn's eyes peeking at my direction waiting for me to beg him to tell me. But that will never happen.. over my dead body that is.

The silence among us was killing Flynn as he was really desperate to tell us.

'Alright fine... I'll tell you' Flynn finally gave in as he lean in closer and whispered to all of us. I had my mug on my lips to hide my after. ' I was on patrol and I saw this girl..'

I swear the three of us knew where this is going.

'And she just stole my heart out of the blue' Flynn continued. On second thought it is completely different. 

'So you're saying that you're in love with this girl?' Merida asked.

'Yup... she have this long blonde hair that matches with her Erudite uniform.. and those large green forest eyes.. her smile is like the sun and it brighten up my day really...' Flynn said it like he recited it from some ancient Shakespear love novel gone wrong. I nearly blasted all the water in my mouth in his direction, Aster dropped his half eaten carrot onto his plate and Merida stopped in her eating of chicken wings. We were all starstruck.

'The great thief of Dauntless has his heart stolen... oh what a tragedy!' I dramatically exclaim placing the back of my hand against my forehead as I look to the side.

'What do you mean by that?!' Flynn pouted in response. Aster chuckled a little as he picked his half eaten carrot from the plate and pointed it at him.

'What he meant to say mate.. is that you.. are eh goner...' Aster chuckled as he took another bite out of his carrot.

'Ouch... after all we been through...' Flynn stated. Slightly grumpy. Flynn is in a patrol unit that does the Erudite area security, streets mainly. The building security are all Erudite problem.

'Well.. we get the idea... so what are your plans?' I asked, keeping my eyes on the group of initiates as they were called away and leaded to their bedroom. I have yet to receive any orders though. Flynn had only started to blab about the girl but no idea on how to hit on her, aside from that it is quite unlikely that they can be together. Two different factions, unless they end up sneaking out and somehow managing to enter the other faction without anyone noticing or they leave the city. But hardly anyone or never does anyone leave the city.

I wasn't really paying attention to what Flynn was saying, all I had in my thoughts were.. Supervising their first session tomorrow morning and Hiccup. Wonder what that kid is doing.

And so four days have pass since the Choosing Ceremony. Overall the new initiates were doing quite... er... how do you put it nicely... they were awesome!-ly Horrible. Poor Abnegation girl.

On the night of that day, while I was eating with the usual bunch listening to them about their day and how they tackled the problems. Aster was nice enough to inform me about their patrol duty and things are going smoothly without me. Everyone stopped chattering when a shadow had been cast over my head. I turned around and look to see Eric, one of the few Dauntless leader but he is in charge of something else that I can't quite remember since it doesn't concern me at all.

'Frosty.. Max wants me to tell you that you have been assign to something else and I volunteered to take over your spot as Supervisor. Max wants a leader to watch the new recruits' Eric said as he handed me a card.

'You're new job information is in there.. and open it when you're alone.. it's confidential' Eric said and I nodded as I took the card. He gave me a clap on my shoulder as he looked to the rest and said 'Keep up the good work guys'

With that he left and sat next to Four. From the furthest side of the room I can see Dagur glaring at me, a frown on his face. Well he is just jealous that he couldn't best me during initiation and I had taken two steps further then him. He is stuck with wall guarding duty since he was picked by the head of the Wall guarding duty officer. Thank the gods for Stoick who had reserved me first.

That night after a shower I plop on my bed and slot the card into my tablet. A folder popped up and I tapped on it as my new Job assignment flashed on the screen. Apparently I have been place under a special program to train a kid and coach him personally. I was curious about the kid I was going to coach personally until I tapped on the folder which states Client. Once I saw the content of my client a smile made it's way to my face.

_**Hey! Hello everybody! Well thank you for reading this chapter.. tell me what do you think of the story so far. It isn't the best compare to other writers but i'm trying to make it as interesting as possible so I really hoped you enjoy it and like it. Dropped me a review or Pm if you have ideas for the story or what you wish to see!**_

_**RollingUpHigh**_- Well that was my plan from the very start I guess... I did have some complication for him, Stay or leave it was a really tough decision to make with the story so I was like screw it, things are going to change a little. Anywho... Thank you for reading ^^

_**Angela**_- You do have a point and thank you for liking the story. Hiccup does have a little of all five factions in him don't you think? He can't keep his mouth shut when it comes to sarcasm that is Candor for you, his peacekeeper attitude is sure is one thing for his Amity and Abnegation side. Thank you for your review though, you my friend made a good point.

_**Demonicsis**_- Aww thank you soo So SO SOO SOOO SOOO much! Thank you for reading!


	4. Erudite Initiation style

_**Author's note : **Thank you all for reading to this point! I hoped you really enjoy the story so far! Gosh... I have big time priority issues. So freakishly sorry that I have not upload for a good one month! I have national exams coming up and I have big time motivational issues! _

_Jumping back to the point where the Choosing Ceremony had ended – Hiccup's POV_

Meeting Jack's eyes one last time before he exit the room with my dad was kinda sad for me. I promised to visit him and I will... on days that I am free that is. Everyone else had choose to stay in Dauntless and I meant Snotlout and the gang, well except Fishleg who choose Erudite with me but at the same time he choose to stay away from me as he made friends with a husky ginger boy and a few other nerds in Erudite.

I on the other hand made a couple of friends, a good looking Candor boy with a very photogenic facial feature named Elson introduced himself to me... well Us. Hiro, Me, Hanna and Geoffrey. I know it sounds like a girls name but It really did fit his pretty face, sure he is Asian like Hiro but I won't lie he is really those good looking kid that had choose to join Erudite, he is tall with black hair and white skin complexion, skinny but he looks like those kids that tries really hard to put on weight but their metabolism rate is just too darn high. Did I mention his hipster glasses and his brown eyes? An Abnegation girl named Emily made friends with Hanna almost too quickly seeing that she is the only abnegation girl that had choose to come to Erudite.

When it was our turn to leave our mentors came up to us personally.

'Hey.. I'm Guy and you're going to be staying with me during initiation' He said with his arms out, I took it and shake it. As the group of Erudite left the room, I noticed everyone had a personal mentor each, Emily had been partner up with a girl with long golden blond hair and green eyes. She was smiling and talking and laughing with Emily which made her pretty comfortable. I turn to see Hiro with a bigger guy and one lady behind him, I figure that must be his family seeing that he had decided to stay in Erudite. Hanna, Elson and Geoffrey were no where to be found among the sea of faces.

The Transport to the Erudite sector was rather...intriguing. Coaches that I have never seen before pulled up and Jeanine was standing at the steps of the coach announcing for all Initiates and Mentors to get up the coach as she apologise to the parents and who ever came to attend the ceremony that don't belong in any of the category of Initiates or Mentor. The coaches were painted in blue and white giving the Erudite feeling of futuristic aura. Finally we board the coach, Guy had taken a seat with me close to the back. Toothless had to be on the floor as I am very sure the seats doesn't fit 2 human and 1 large dog. I had my hands on my bag (Toothless held it for me during the ceremony) as I peeked around the coach. It sure is the first time I had taken one and It seems rather... comfy. Emily had taken the seat in front of me as I notice Elson and Hanna were stick pretty closely because of their mentors. Geoffrey sat behind me with his mentor. The six of us looked at each other nervously as we chuckle silently to ourselves. Even though it's just the beginning it is quite fun already. Once the coach was fully loaded, it took off leaving the other Erudite waiting for the next one. Guy was nice enough to point to me most of the building and telling me what it is when we arrive at the Erudite sector.

I had only been in the Erudite Health and life science department for my Medical check ups. There were like tons of department, Engineering, Life Science, Bio Science, Chemist, Physic, Astronomy science, etc etc etc...

Once we arrived at the entrance of the main building, all of us were gestured to the foyer to wait for the other coaches. I watched the coach I just sat drove off into a garage and never appeared again, moments later once all the coaches had arrive and every initiates is accounted for a senior Erudite member gestured us into an auditorium. The auditorium is all white everywhere, long wooden tables and benches were situated all over the room. Every initiates were gestured to the front while our mentor Buddies were instructed to leave the room while we are brief for our initiation test. I took my seat on the second row with Hiro and Elson while Emily, Hanna and Geoffrey took the seats in front of us.

'Good afternoon.. ladies and gentlemen' Came Jeanine's voice as she walked up the platform with a remote in her hand. The lights in the room were dimmed slightly as a screen was positioned on platform, the screen light up and slides were shown.

'Now.. firstly I would like to welcome all of you to Erudite' Jeanine said, I glance around the room and did a estimation. There are 36 of us. Seeing how we filled up half of the room and only 9 bench are occupied. With a flick of her remote the slide changed, showing a table. A schedule actually, on it is many boxes that ranged from the time 9 am to 5pm. The table repeats itself from Tuesday to Thursday and on the Friday slot it states Initiation Test. The whole day.

'Now... As you can see on the screen' Jeanine spoke as she use a laser pointer and flash the red dot on the screen. All of us followed it closely. 'All of you will be going through basic classes before you are allowed to pick for your department... Ranging from Math, Sciences, History, Economics, Design and Technology' She stated.

'Now.. you will learn the basics of every thing you will need to know here in Erudite during the next 3 days.. Your mentors will help you with getting yourself ready for the Initiation Test on Friday' Jeanine stated. A candor boy raised his hand.

'Yes?' Jeanine asked the boy.

'Why do we have to learn all the Basics and take a test?' The Candor boy asked.

'Well.. i'm glad that you ask' Jeanine said and flicked the remote, this time it showed a whole table like a mind map. On the Centre it states Erudite Leadership which branches out to all the department which branch out into smaller departments. I looked at the departments on the second branch each circle had only one word in it. Sciences, Governing, Design, Engineering and Information Technology. From this five main circle it branches out into many other smaller circle which I guess are based on speciality.

'This is the Erudite tree... as you can see from here' Jeanine said as she walked over and tap the centre where the word Leadership is. 'We run like a system, much similar to the Faction system... from the main centre we branch out into many different category that fits you here and where you will be located to. This is to ensure that your knowledge are put to good use and not to waste..' Said Jeanine as she walked to the edge of the platform and looked at us sternly. She gave me a smile in my direction causing some of the other kids in the room to look over at me and Toothless who had been seated by my side patiently waiting. I swallowed thickly as I look to the side and saw some Candor and Erudite kids scoffing at me.

'Ignore them' Elson whispered to me and lean back into his seat, I nodded and had my eyes focus on the screen and Jeanine.

'As for the test it will determine what score you have and it is really important as it will affect the kind of job you will have here in Erudite' She click her remote and the slide changed to a table with numbers ranging from 5 to 1, with 5 being at the very top.

'Now look at this table... As you can see from the top' She tapped the top of the chart. ' The score you will have on your initiation test will affect your future here in Erudite greatly... If you have done considerably well you will be giving a high paying position here and you are allowed to enter two of the every department you had applied for … much like a job application'

'And if you don't do very well you won't be able to apply you to any of the department which will lead you to this' She stated and pointed at the word Security. 'Oh don't worry.. we won't state you as factionless here in Erudite... you will be paid and given a place to stay... every two years you are allowed to retake the Initiation test and every 10 years every Erudite members are needed to take the test again to ensure that they can stay in their department... this is to ensure fairness among us... but that is according to a theory on human nature that we use to build our system on'

'Speaking about staying... the initiation test will also determine where you are going to be staying at' Jeanine said as she flick her remote and the slide changed to one with housings and interiors. All of us were bewilder by the pictures, a few of the erudite student scoff at the pictures. Jeanine smiled and flicked her remote again and it showed into a table.

'The initiation test will determine what kind of housing you will receive for the rest of your time here in Erudite... But don't worry you can save up and buy your own house... these will all be paid by us once you have confirm a housing state.. but for now you are to stay with your mentors and no worries all of them have a decent staying area... we checked before we picked them out' Jeanine smiled again as she explained the chart.

From the bottom of the chart it states ranking order. From ranking 50 to 35 it showed a small bedroom without a toilet, a bunk bed, two tables and one window. From 34 to 20 it showed a picture of a slightly bigger bedroom with a toilet, a bunk bed and two tables much similar like the other one. From 19 to 10 it showed a bigger bed room, with one large bed, a window view, a toilet, a closet and a large table. From 9-5 it showed a bigger bedroom then the previous one, this one had a queen size bed, a toilet, a smaller kitchen corner a table with a computer on it. From 4-2 it showed a two story apartment. The first floor consist of a living room, a toilet, a kitchen while the second level showed two bedroom with queen size beds and a fantastic window view. Each bed room has been fully furnish too, a table with a computer and what ever.

Jeanine smiled and flicked her remote showing the grand prize. I was already really impress with the bedrooms and it is really wow, it's much comfortable like my bed room but I cannot guess what kind of housing they will give to the first prize. When the screen showed all of our jaw dropped. Literally. Our mouth hung open wide as we stare at the penthouse interior.

'Now it isn't a penthouse, we just take two of the largest room and combine them together' Jeanine chuckled at us. And I thought only the Candor live in such rich houses. We're a growing population and there are tons and I mean tons of empty buildings, so having this kind of houses is considered a real luxury.

'Now housing is one of the biggest issue for transfers so we had prepare this to help you to get settled... don't get me wrong.. the awards is open to all including Erudite Born...It whether you earned it or not... now with that I end the welcome speech.. lessons will begin tomorrow at 9 don't be late, your mentors will bring you around the campus after you change and get yourself settled... you can have the rest of the day off... dismiss' She said and stepped off the platform, the door opened and our mentors came in and fetched us.

Lucky enough all of our mentor are good friends so yea.. I pretty much got to hang out with the gang. Turns out that Hiro's mentor is his older brother named Tadashi, while Elson and Hanna's mentor are a couple, Nod and Mary. Emily had a very bright mentor named Rapunzel and Geoffrey's mentor is named George.

Tadashi don't look anything like Hiro, Hiro is rather short and very very skinny. But they do have matching brown eyes and Hiro have one hell of a hair while Tadashi kept his neat and short. Unlike his little bro Tadashi is tall and build.

Nod looked like a guy who loves adventures, brown hair defined jawline and tall with a lean body. While Mary looks like those kind of girls that can kick you ass in a split second, orange hair, tall and she seems kinda sporty.

I'm not so sure but Geoffrey and George looks kinda similar in a way. Both of them look similar and that's when I notice. Both of them are brothers like Tadashi and Hiro, matching blue eyes and black shaggy hair that covers their forehead, although George had his pin up with a black hair pin.

Emily have brown hair that is tied up neatly into a bun, I'm having the temptation to insert a pair of chopstick into her hair bun. She have a pair of dark brown eyes, peachy skin, a small amount of freckles on her nose. Similar to her mentor Rapunzel, except she has long golden hair and big green eyes.

'Both Rapunzel and I take animal biology... and we have our own pets to keep' Guy explained as we walked towards the store where we are collecting our uniform. Apparently there is a list of dress code you can choose from, provided you have the cash. Well first set is free anyway.

'There are a lot of facilities here and they are pretty much open to the public.. if you feel like going for a workout session the facilities are over there' Guy pointed out towards the building next to a dome. Hands shifting over to the dome direction.

'That is the library.. if you ever need to find a quiet place to study but that's why you have your houses for' Guy explained and we continue to move towards the direction of the clothing store. Once we entered we were greeted by a lady dressed in a blue button shirt with dark blue slacks.

Without saying anything she led us to the rows of blue clothings. From there Rapunzel and Mary went on a spree on picking the clothes for us, I don't get it... it all looks very blue to me and the same. After Rapunzel and Mary were done with dressing poor Geoffrey, she came up to me and pulled me towards the huge mirror.

'Good Luck...' Geoffrey whispered to me as I was pulled pass him, Toothless followed me while I was being pulled. Rapunzel when through every section pulling out the right size for me, I turned to look at the nice store lady. She was literally stress from the amount of work Rapunzel is giving her and I feel really sorry for her. She caught me looking and manager a smile while I gave her an apologetic smile. She simply shrugged and continue down the lane helping to pick out the correct size for me.

Before Rapunzel pushed me into the changing room, I caught a glimpse of everyone trying out their new uniform. I turned to Toothless and told him to wait outside, he obediently nodded and sat himself outside the door of the changing room I am in. I had no idea how in the world to match the clothings so I had to do a couple of test.

Do I like to wear only a shirt that doesn't have long sleeve?... Maybe.

Do I like to wear blue?... Not really.

Do they have any colour other then blue.. maybe green and brown?.. Sadly No.

Are these material comfortable?... yea they are.

Do they have vest?... Yea.. but they aren't what I like..

Should I just throw something random on?.. I should.

After coming to a conclusion I just throw on random piece of clothings and see how it fits.

I had a light blue cotton long sleeve (Thank the gods for that) and a simple Dark blue sleeveless vest that is also made out of cotton. I walked out with pants that hug tightly onto my legs (making the outline of the metal casing on my left leg) and everyone was kinda speechless when they say me. The staring are making me uncomfortable.

'Do I look weird? I have no idea how to coordinate the clothings...' I apologised but everyone was silent. I looked up to see everyone in long coats and office attire and leather shoes and heels. The store lady came up to me and pointed towards the mirror, I turned to see a large mirror with myself standing at the centre. I didn't have any idea how I looked since there isn't any mirror in the changing room.

I have no idea how to describe myself when I saw me in the mirror. Rapunzel came up towards me and smiled. She adjusted my vest and turned me towards the mirror again.

'You look adorable... maybe if we get you one of these...' Rapunzel said as she went off and came back with a pair of hipster glasses, placing them on me. I look like a nerd, even Rapunzel agreed that she had made a wrong call. 'Or not...' she spoke as she remove the glasses and place them where she found them.

'So I guess we are done shopping for clothings then!' Guy suggested but Rapunzel didn't really listen as she went around picking out a few more sets for us to fill our wardrobe. So.. Rapunzel got a me a coat set and another set of comfy cotton vest and long sleeve.

When we left the shop I noticed eyes were constantly on me, I held my old Dauntless clothes close to my side and separated them from the Erudite attire on the other hand. I'll probably have to take sometime before I had to throw them away. I gotta have something that will at least remind me of where I came from. At least something that reminds me of me.

As we continued down the roar to the houses where Guy and the seniors stay we walked pass the group of Candor Transfers, the boys were eyeing me as we walked past them. I didn't bother to spare a single glance at them, that is until they whistled.

'Looking Good! How I wish I can have that all for me!' The Candor boy with orange spike hair yelled, I have no idea if it is their sarcasm or it's their truth. Candors... just because they are from Candor doesn't mean that whatever they say will always be fair. I choose to ignore them and continue walking as their laughter disappeared into the clothing store that we had exit from. I didn't bother to check if Guy had made any eye contact with the Candor kids mentors. I'm used to it anyway.. the world is never kind..

'Ignore them..' Elson whispered as he walked up behind me and gave me a reassuring smile. I couldn't help but smile in return, he was just too photogenic.. like Jack.

Right... Jack. I wonder how he is cooping with his new job.. hopefully he can excel in it, Maybe I should give him a visit. Even though it has been a few hours I kinda wanna see that guy already. I guess he is really the only one who makes me feel home despite me not belonging in to Dauntless. I look up and for some strange reason Elson was giving me a rather creepy stare. He seems to notice my expression and blushed a little as he looked away. Actually the whole journey back to the stay area was rather … er.. attentional? People kept glancing in my direction when ever we walked pass them, most of them had their eyes on me strangely.

Deep at the back of my mind I was thinking.. why is everyone looking at me? Do I look funny? Do I look weird? Or I simply don't look great in any Erudite outfit? Well I know i'm really scrawny and all... maybe the clothes are too big on me?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Emily coming up to me. She gently tap on my shoulder which snapped me out of my thoughts. I gave her a rather surprise jerk and back a step away from the sudden contact. She was giggling like crazy, her cheeks were puff and her hand was over her mouth trying really hard to choke down a laugh.

'What?' I asked trying very hard not so sound embarrass even though I'm 200 percent sure my face tells them otherwise.

'Nothing... Pffftttt' Emily muffled her laugh, I give her credit for trying. I looked over to see Rapunzel with her hands clasp together while a smile just spread across her lower face. Now what?

'Seriously though... you look really good!' Emily said finally managing to keep her excitement to a minimum. Emily lean in closer and whispered ' Everyone is checking you out.. girls and boys'

Some how when she said boys electricity went up my spine. Things are starting to get seriously awkward for me especially. But thank the gods for that moment was short lifted.

'We have arrived!' Guy announced as he gestured to the neighbourhood. I look around to see buildings that has been remade and under construction. 'So we will meet up in 2 hours? Get everyone settled in and washed up! Then we meet for lunch, how does that sound?'

No one objected. Everyone agreed to the idea and we went our separate ways.

'One hell of a hectic day huh?' Guy said to me.

'Yea... you mind about Toothless?' I asked as I glance down at Toothless who sat next to my feet.

'Nah I don't.. just make sure he doesn't chew Belt' Guy warned and we entered a building. The lobby was surprisingly clean and all, the floor were polished from the tiles that was used long before. Despite all the lack of resources I heard, they still manage to keep this place as high class as possible. Much less compare to the auditorium and other important places around chicago.

'Belt?' I questioned.

'You'll see..' Guy smirked as we walked towards the elevator and he pushed the 10th floor button. The both of us (including Toothless) stood in a rather awkward silence during the ride in the lift. No elevator music, and nothing interesting to look at other then the number flashing at the top. Once we reach the floor and the door opened with a Ding, we exited and turn left towards the corner. I took notice of the corridors as we walked along, it was like those hotel corridors that I read about in the school library. Carpeted floor, well lighted corridors, rows of doors except for some reason the doors are stretch really far apart. We stopped at the end of the corridor where we face a blue wood door that has been polish with no door knob. Only a slot in hole.

Guy fished his pocket and pulled out a metallic card with the room number '1704' on it which matches the door number. On the card an Erudite logo has been printed on it, he slot the card in and a * beep * sound can be heard from the door followed by the sound of the door unlocking itself. The first thing that caught my attention when the door open was the smell, strangely it smelled like the stone age (not that I have ever smelled that before).

'Come on in' Guy gestured and pushed the door open and we entered.

'Wow...'i breath the word out as I scanned Guy's room. Well room doesn't actually describe it more of an apartment. Toothless didn't waste a second as he started to sniff around the room. Suddenly Toothless started to growl and tapping this strange pink looking ball on the sofa. 'Toothless!' I nearly yell as I walked over quickly and pulled him away from the sofa. Guy simply chuckled as he walked over and picked up the pink fur ball and gave it a scratch. Somehow me and Toothless shared the same expression as we tilt our head with a puzzled look while Toothless gave a puzzled whine. Slowly the ball unfurl itself into a sloth.

'This is Belt! My pet sloth' Guy introduced and as if on command Belt climb to Guy's waist and wrapped his long arms around his thin waist. Now I get why it's called belt, Toothless when over and started to sniff Belt again and this time he tried to nudge it. 'Got him as a project in the animal biology sector... Rapunzel is in it too! She takes care of a chameleon'

'Oh... That's interesting' I said.

'So... I guess this is what you earn during Initiation?' I asked as I looked around the apartment. Apparently I shouldn't have asked about that, I turned and notice Guy's face. His expression had harden a little as he cuddled Belt. Belt had the same expression as he wrapped his arms around Guy's chest.

'It's where I live when I was young... with my family' Guy spoke as he stroke Belt's head. Before I can say anything Guy continue. ' They went missing 12 years ago after the explosion in the Erudite chemical engineering sector that specialize with Nuclear and Radiation.. no bodies were found'

'12 years ago...' I mumbled. I looked up to see Guy softening up a little. '12 years ago... it's when my mum went missing too' Both of us stand in silence as we absorb the news of what we just heard from each other. But Guy was the first to break the tension.

'Well enough with grieving for our lost.. let me show you to your room' Guy said as he gestured me and walked me along to two doors opposite of the kitchen. He points to the door on the left ' That's where you will be sleeping and that' He points to the opened door at the other end of the corridor 'is the bathroom'

With that he smiled and entered the door on the right which I assume is his bed room while I enter mine. As I open the door the first thing that I did was scanned it for no apparent reason. A blue bed, a blue closet, a desk and a window. Cozy.

Toothless quickly leap onto the bed and made himself comfortable and plop down for his afternoon nap. Normally he takes his nap during my lesson timings, so it's should be about time for him to take a rest. Moments later Guy stood by the doorway of my (temporary) room, shirtless with only a grey sweatpants. I blushed a little at the sight of his chest.

'At least someone is feeling like home already' he chuckled at the sight of Toothless. ' need any help to settle down?'

I shook my head as I walked over to the closet and slide it open. Towels are folded neatly at the corner along with some cotton pants and jeans with a few vest and long sleeve shirts. I looked at Guy for an explanation about this, I'm pretty sure he can tell by the expression on my face but I was in no position to say anything, since it's his house afterall.

'Those are my smaller clothings, thought it might fit for whoever is staying with me and sure enough it will for you.. I wore those when I was your age' Guy explained as he walked over and pulled out a cotton sweat pants. I took notice of the mark on his arms and stomach. On both his arms two parallel thick brown lines streak across his triceps, while on his stomach the line goes from his back around the waist, across the stomach and back to the back.

'Are those?' I asked pointing at the marks on this body. Guy seem stun for a moment before realizing what I was referring to. He took a step back and point at his mark on his stomach.

'Oh these? These are just birthmarks... pretty cool right?' He nodded and spoke. I couldn't help but agree that it's a really cool birthmark. I mean it's like one in a million that you find someone with such cool birthmarks. 'Come on.. get dress'

In a moment, I quickly changed into a blue jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt both from Guy's old clothings. It's like everything comes in only blue. Guy was nice enough to not question about my leg. And so the day goes on, we met up with everyone else at the meeting point outside our stay area and head to one of the dinners.

When we arrive at the dinner it was surprisingly crowded. But it was crowded enough for us to get a seat, yup a whole row to ourselves. I scanned the area and noticed the other initiates were eating at the same dinner. Some of them came with their mentor's parents while other would be eating with other mentors or friends. Nice enough.

Surprisingly, they didn't mind that I bought Toothless along with me. In fact they even asked if I wanted to order food for Toothless which Guy answered with a yes. I feel bad for making Guy pay for Toothless and my meal. Even though we live in a system, currency is still quite an issue.

It was the first time I ever tried Pasta, and this one with Roux sauce garnish with a spinach leaf sprinkled with rosemary and thyme. Gosh the smell is great. I turned to my right to see Toothless digging into his shredded chicken meal on the floor (Which is very very clean)

'So how Is everyone getting settled?' Hiro asked. All the mentors sat at one side while the 16 year old sat at the other.

'Pretty cool' Elson said with a mouth full of fries. Surprise they even have those here.

'Yea.. Rapunzel was really nice.. she gave me some of her dress and they are all really pretty... I do feel bad for accepting them though..' Emily sighed nervously poking her fork into the salad she ordered. I gave her a rather weary smile and continue to dig into my plate of pasta. I was hungry. Really hungry.

'Well... Elson and I will be pretty close since Mary and Nod visit each other pretty often' Hanna said blushing, peeking a look at Elson who is currently dress in one of the Erudite attire that Rapunzel had thrown on him. Everyone else changed into their Erudite attire, Hiro on the other hand wore a red shirt underneath his blue jacket. Is that even allowed?

Geoffrey looked pretty much the same.

'So Hamish.. how are you settling in?' Hiro asked. I didn't notice until I looked up, a stretch of sauce from my mouth to my chin. Hiro laughed and handed me a Kleenex and gestured to me to clean my mouth.

'Oh er.. it's great... Guy gave me a room and some of his old clothings.. like this one' I said gesturing to myself. Dinner went by in a flash while everyone shared stories and their past in their previous faction. The next thing I knew we were all heading towards Guy's house to hang out. First thing that greets us was Belt, he was preparing some drinks for us. The girls immediately went over and play with Belt and Toothless while the guys sat around the couch chatting while Guy set up the computer, he said something about the news.

Well for me I retire into my room first, I am feeling very worn out and giddy for some reason. I collapse almost immediately when I am within falling distance onto the bed, naturally I removed my shoes out of habit. I also changed into a short pants which made it easier for me to remove the metal casing around my leg. Apparently it didn't occur to me that my leg had started to swell a little. The unsual purple lump on my carve muscle made it rather hard for me to walk. I had to stumble and lean against the wall of the room as I hopped over to my bed. Once i'm on it I was hit with a wave of tiredness and sleepiness. Not giving me a chance to say goodbye to my new friends I fell asleep.

Guy woke me up the next morning. He was in the same same sweatpants that he wore without his shirt. Toothless was curled up like a ball next to me on the floor.

'Morning Sleepy head.. go get yourself ready.. I'll make breakfast' Guy said as he watched me reach for my metal casing. Again I didn't notice the swell on my leg until Guy stopped me.

'Wow... better not put that on now' He said as he kneel down and examine my leg. I wince a little at the contact and the stinging sensation. Belt come onto Guy's shoulder and notice the swelling on my leg. I won't lie, it looks really bad.

'Belt... get me the kit' Guy ordered and Belt quickly disappear out of the room, only to reappear with a green bag.

'This is gonna hurt a little' Guy warned and he pushed against the swelling with made me yelp in pain. The searing hot pain course through my leg, if it wasn't for Belt conversing with Toothless. I'm sure Toothless would have pounce on Guy almost immediately when he woke up. Guy quickly reach into the bag an pulled out a tube of lotion for swelling and bruises. He applied the lotion on my carve and started to massage it. I wouldn't say gently, but it must be a necessary since Guy had quite a serious face on.

'There... you shouldn't be using that for a little while.. do you have anything you help you walk?' Guy asked. I was about to say yes but I remembered that I had use the serum 4 days ago. Guy simply examine my expression and went out, he came back with a pair of clutch.

'Where did you-?' I asked.

'I take medical studies here, i'm gonna be an engineer and a doctor for both human and animals' Guy said as he hand me those clutch. He walked over to the closet and pull out a pair of slacks, a blue collar long sleeve and a grey vest. 'I'll help you with that'

After Guy had helped me change into the clothings I stumbled out to the counter in the living room where a plate of toast with melted cheese and ham sat. Toothless was very alert as he stayed near my left leg eyeing me.

'Thanks buddy' I said to him as I kneel down (with difficulty) and gave me a scratch under his chin. Toothless let out a whine of pleasure as I handed him some doggie treats from my bag.

'Stay close to the gang alright? If anything should happen they will be close by to help you' Guy instructed me. 'We will pick you up directly after your last lesson'

Guy was being a protective mentor towards me, well I wouldn't want to call it mentor more like brother? He was just looking out for me. Once breakfast was done and he did the dishes, Guy entered his room and began to change into his attire. Belt was clinging onto his waist as he walked out and helped me to the door. Despite the clutches I am still having one hell of a difficulty walking due to my left leg. Apply a tiny amount of pressure my leg feels like it can snap at any moment, not using the leg requires me to hopped a little and it feels very awkward to walked with one leg doing a L shape.

We reached the area outside the building, everyone else were already waiting. Rapunzel spotted the clutches and raced towards me, pushing Guy aside to ask If I was okay. Guy explained the whole thing to the gang and they 'oh' in unison.

'Well.. looks like we will be your body guards for the day' Elson teased as he walked over and ruffled me hair. Next thing I knew, Geoffrey grabbed my clutches while George threw me over his shoulder.

'You are awfully light man' George complaint as we began to walk towards school where they will drop us off and head towards their respective sector in Erudite.

'Thank you for the compliment' I pouted rolling my eyes. I didn't need to look over to know that people are giving me looks as we walked to the building where our lessons are being held. As soon as we are within 50 meter radius form the school George let me down, I had a few struggles trying to gain my balance since i'm new to using clutches.

'Take care of him will ya?' Guy asked the rest of the 16 years old. All of them nodded in agreement and then our mentors went their separate ways to their respective sectors in Erudite.

'Come on Lessons are about to start' Geoffrey said as he guide us into the building, of course we took it slowly since I have trouble with the steps. Initiates were staring at us and I won't lie. It's very uncomfortable.

'It's only for today' I mutter to myself and force myself up the steps towards the main entrance. Elson was tempted to carry me but he can tell earlier that I didn't enjoy being carried around. Especially when people are WATCHING.

'Hey.. if you need any help just ask' Elson voiced up, a slight tremble in his voice. I looked towards him, I can tell his is trying hard to hide his blush. His lips were a little wavy and his cheeks were blushing a little.

'Thank you' I replied and continue to struggle my way up. Well.. it wasn't as hard as it seems though, I just gotta make sure I don't fall backwards.

'Come on..' Geoffrey grumbled and lifted me off my feet. He race up the remaining THREE steps and place me down on the floor. The swelling is getting really irritating, because once in a while I would accidentally set my feet on the ground and the pain would shoot up my leg.

Elson offered to carry my bag which I agreed to politely. Toothless tried to support me once in awhile, allowing me to rest my feet on his back for a little while before continuing to walk.

Our first class would be Communications. I'm so gonna suffer in this class, I am also very damn sure the people who can ace this test would be the ex Candors. Talking ain't really my thing, I'm more of keep to myself. Well as expected. First sessions are normally introductions and expectation with a really quick run through of the methods of speaking for presentations. We will be using that to speak during Initiation test. A presentation.

The following classes were history, psychology, mathematics and finally science. During the lessons, we ran through what is needed for us to know about our initiation test. Apparently each classes have different initiation tests which will be graded and used as our initiation results. I shouldn't have any problem with Math, Science and History. Two of my biggest problem would be Psychology and Communication. Like I said, i'm not a people person.

Once science had ended we made our way slowly towards the entrance of the building, unlucky enough... I just have to bump into the next group of annoying people.

'Hey Cripple!' Yell one of the candor transfer erudite. The douche looking blond jackass. The orange spiked hair candor who is slightly taller and broader snorted, while a brown hair candor laughed coldly. I didn't to check to know that the girls were encouraging the guys.

'Guinea pigs..' the ginger girl snorted, 'Lab rats' added the blond girl.

Not to be mean or anything but they are just plain horrible at calling names. From the far corner of my eye I can see Fishleg walking with his friends, well at least he is doing okay. The sound of someone yelling really closely tore my attention away from Fishleg. I turned to see Elson flipping a bird at them group of candor kids, as he signalled them rather fiercly that they are about to get into a fight, even though I am not sure if Elson know show to fight. On the bright side, Toothless was growling fiercely next to Elson, baring his fangs which I seldom see. Toothless must be really angry.

Sure enough the group of candor kids shut their mouths and stayed rather silent while I struggle and limp my way out. Stupid clutches were bruising my armpits. Unfortunately enough, I was encountered with a flight of stairs... this time going down. Great.

Well if it wasn't for Geoffrey and Elson, I might have caused a human avalanche down the stairs. The both of them carried my by my arms and carefully made their way down while the rest just watched. Toothless was really piss as he kept his eyes on the other students with his fangs bared. Secretly I appreciate it.

Just in the nick of time all the mentors had arrive together and were already waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. But oddly there is this white balloon man with them.

'Why did you bring Baymax?' Hiro asked Tadashi gesturing to the balloon man who simply turn and had his hand out and did a small circle which I think it's a wave.

'I am Baymax, I am a Nursing Robot' Baymax greeted us, Toothless began to sniff around Baymax as he tried to bite him.

'Toothless don't' I warned. Toothless reluctantly back down with a whimper, and all of a sudden Baymax scooped me in his arms like a lady. I was stun by the action of the robot.

'Baymax will be looking after you for the day.. I requested Tadashi and he agreed' Guy explained. I turn and gave Tadashi a smile as we began to make our way back to the stay area. Everyone is going over to Guy's place again to help us initiates to study. Since it is much more convenient for our sake. On the way back, Rapunzel and Mary bought some microwave bento boxes (and of course dog food for Toothless).

For a nursing robot, Baymax is really slow. But otherwise he is fine, although you have to hear the constant sound of the machine mechanism inside of Baymax moving. Toothless was really holding back not to bite Baymax, thank the gods that he is behaving.

We finally arrived at Guy's home (Thanks to Hiro pushing Baymax to go faster), Belt greeted us all and wasted no time in preparing the living room. I can also tell from the look of Belt's eyes he also wanted to poke Baymax with his claws. It seems like Hiro caught my idea and instructed Baymax to deflate himself. It's an interesting mechanism to install in a nurse bot. Thankfully Baymax sat me down on the sofa while he deflate, I can feel the hardness of his body which will result in some uncomfortable feeling. And with that we took off with the studies. We ended quite late into the night before we send everyone off. Seeing how everyone is really drained.

Once day two arrived the swelling had went down tremendously with the care of Baymax who massage the swollen area and applied some cream constanly through out the night. Although he did went into offline mode every 3 hours, it's a program that Tadashi had installed in Baymax to ensure he doesn't over work himself when it is night time, but still alert enough to sense distress. Oh and he goes offline for 30 minutes only.

Thanks to the healing of the swelling I am able to use the metal casing for the next three days. Of course Baymax has been stationed at Guy's home to do chores and keep close to me, just to be safe you know. Everyday after school we would come to Guy's place since it is very convenient for us and it just so happens he is at the centre among everyone.

On the day of the initiation test, I woke up with one of the worst feelings ever... a cold. Baymax was around when he came to me and sense my distress feeling, he did a quick scan and some how a needle poke through his index finger.

'You are experiencing a cold.. a shot will help you to be better' Baymax said as he slowly moved the needle towards my arm.

'No..nono' I said to him even though I feel super bad literally and not emotionally. It was suppose to be initiation test today and now of all times my body have to fail on me. 'i'm allergic to some of the serum of chemical used'

Baymax did another quick scan and he begun to recalculate as he scroll through his system quickly listing the medication he has, but comes out with none as my body has at least one ingredient I'm allergic to. How I know? Baymax told me. I stumbled to my feet from the bed (after attaching the metal casing) I make my way to the door only to see Guy seated without his shirt with a cup of coffee. He was reading the news on his tablet when my sneeze caught his attention.

'You okay? Today is your big day you know' Guy pointed out but I just waved it off and walked towards the toilet for a morning warm shower. I didn't really bother that I am having a fever right now, because I feel super cold now. Baymax pulled me away before I entered the toilet.

'You must not take a shower now.. perhaps a hug is what you need' Baymax pointed out as he seem to find it as the safest option to use on me. Guy noticed and walked up towards me.

'You know it's alright if you can't take it today.. you can take it on a separate date you know? I'll just need to call the board and tell them you are sick' Guy said as he reached for the tablet.

'No... can we just let it rest.. today is kinda short anyway.. I finish the test up and get back here asap..' I spoke weakly as I blow some snot away. Guy didn't seems convince. ' I can do the test well.. no worries' Still not convince.

'No.. I can't risk you doing stuff like that... You should think this through... initiation test doesn't start in another...' Guy paused as he looked up at the clock. ' one hour and 45 minutes'

I didn't reply but the determine look is still in my eyes. Guy sigh as he grabbed a pill from the cupboard in the kitchen and pour two tablet onto his palm and hands them to me with a glass of water.

'Eat them and get to sleep, i'll wake you up in 50 minutes' Guy instructed with his do-not-defy-me tone. I didn't have the energy to fight him as I down the pill and the drowsiness took effect almost immediately. I can feel myself falling against Baymax as he lay me on the bed and allowed me to sleep while the pill take effect.

Guy woke me up an hour later, sure enough I feel better, not much and not slightly, just nice. Baymax helped me got ready for the day as we went straight to the building. The others had already gone off first after Guy notify their mentors about my condition. Sure enough they waited by the main entrance where they cramp themselves against one side of the stairs asking each other questioned while the mentors tried their best to clear up their doubts.

'Hiccup!' Rapunzel nearly shouted when she spotted me and came up to hug me. Toothless barked happily at the sight of everyone. Then something invisible landed on Toothless's head. It was Pascal, Rapunzel's pet chameleon which Toothless met on the third day of school. Since then they have become best buds. Soon they went into a game of chase. Even though I have no idea how they can do that.

'How are you? Are you sure you can do this?' Rapunzel asked with voice filled with concern. Touching my forehead and neck checking the temperature. 'how can you not tell him to be in bed?!' Rapunzel snapped at Guy.

'Hey.. don't look at me.. he is just stubborn...' Guy said out loud as if I am not around. Thanks man.. some sort of helpful mentor you are. I looked over to see everyone getting off their butts and coming towards me.

'Don't push yourself man' Tadashi said. One thing I like about Tadashi would be that he is like a big brother to everyone, including the mentors. As far as I know he is the oldest among us all. 'Seriously if you don't feel very well, tell the invigilator' Tadashi said as he ruffled my hair.

'And if anything should happen let me know.. I'll handle it' Tadashi added. One more thing I should add, Tadashi is very very close with the leadership sector. Apparently he could be appointed into the top 5 head of Erudite seeing his leadership status is just too high.

'Alright.. your exams are starting in 10 minutes.. better get going' Mary said as she pushed us into the building. 'Keep an eye out for each other.. and er Baymax. Wait outside the corridor during each of their papers.. you can function in offline mode as you do so' Mary instructed. Wait.. Since when can Mary tell Baymax what to do?

'Understood.. I will keep an eye on them' Baymax replied as he followed us into the building.

The mentors said their goodbyes as they rushed off to their sectors. They were willing to be late to help us. I really have no idea how I can thank them. As we approach the classrooms the tense feeling had started to settle in. I shouldn't be afraid.. i'm a Dauntless too. I studied for this and I shouldn't be having much of an issue with this.

Initiates both Erudite born and Transfers were comparing notes memorizing important details they are afraid they might miss out. Desperation I must say.

'We're gonna be fine' Geoffrey said to us as we wait patiently outside the room while it is being prepared. No one said anything, but I guessed we all wished for the same thing.

Sure enough the doors open and we were called in by our name. Luckily I was seated in between Hannah and Geoffrey. Just like the choosing ceremony. And so the test begins. Oh Toothless has to be outside with Baymax, but there is Pascal to keep them accompanied. Rapunzel was nice enough to help me with Toothless.

Along the different exams we sat for, a minor headache would hit me once in awhile. Knocking me off for a few minutes before I can continue to concentrate on the exam paper infront of me. Math wasn't really that hard since it was all about practice and I had done much.

Science is rather fine, although the headache knock me at the wrong time. But still I manage to complete the paper with very little rest time. I tried to rush through the paper so I can catch a break before the next paper.

History was horrible. I had to wreck my brain hard to write down the right information. Some sort of human error and something that cause us this war to happen. I think I wrote something about smelly rotten cheese that started the Trojan war. Thank the gods that the questions were all fill in the blanks. Hurrah for no Essay writings. I wrote something about Hitler used a Drunken Donkey to start world war one.

Communication and Psychology was put together. Like I said I had to do a presentation. Although I am really sure I will without a fail end up with a borderline score since I am a poor speaker. But.. this fever. It kinda went up before my turn and I guess it fried my brains. I was spouting thing I couldn't remember, the Teachers must be sure I had 20 shots of Tequila.

By then I was so sure i'm going to lose it, everything is really really fuzzy in my head. When I exit the room the others were already waiting. For communications the head of each Erudite sector came and help to speed up the examination process where at least 5 Erudite head sector were in a room. I was unfortunate enough to see Toothtiana my Doctor, Jeanine the head of Erudite and Pitch black Head of human dreaming research along with his assistant Sanderson.

Right after I left the room Jeanine and Toothiana pulled me aside, to tell me something.

'Hiccup... how are you doing?' Toothiana asked as she watch me rocking back and forth on my feet.

'I'm totally fine...' I blurt out, as my eyes threaten to close.

'You don't look fine... you should get some rest... anyway-' Toothiana said but Jeanine interjected.

'We have developed a new serum to help with your disorder, it's stronger then the current one you are using but there are still the same sight effect.. and er..we need your body to be in a better physical condition' Jeanine stopped.

'Which is why you will be put through this special program that we have specially arrange for you.. you will have a private mentor that will lead you in your physical exercises and then we will be able to allow you to take the serum... it needs to adapt to the body of the consumer' Tooth said.

'It's just to ensure that your body can adapt to the serum' Tooth added. With that she quickly send me to my friends before she enter the room for the next tester.

'So how was your communication?' Hiro asked me when I was within range.

'Oh it went awfully good and gosh did you know that banana skin can make your teeth white?' I blurt out again.

'Wow .. you are not doing good, let's head back quickly' Hannah and Emily said as she pushed us towards the door, the group of Candor transfer kids were glaring at us as we walked pass them. Baymax and Toothless sticked by really closely ensuring nothing could go wrong. Sadly not really.

Our Mentors were all by the stairs waiting already, but once the sun hits my face I feel even more fuzzy. The irritating buzzing sound is in my head as we walked. A wave of headache knocked me at the same time as I stumbled to the side for the railing. Everyone noticed and quickly rushed over before I tumble down the stair. If it wasn't for Toothless who was quick enough to pull me by my collar I would have rolled down the stairs.

'Hiccup? You alright man?' George called out to me as I try to grasp what is happening. Next thing I knew I blacked out.

Serveral hours later.

When I came about it was Dinner time (I think) and I was in my room. Everyone else were outside chatting away, sharing their answer about the test and complaining about the annoying papers. Toothless began to nudge me when he sense I was awake, Rapunzel and Mary came into the room to check on me. Sure enough I was awake, with a terrible headache and a wet cold forehead.

'Glad to see you doing better.. you gave us a fright.. passing out like that' Mary said to me as she remove the folded wet cloth over my forehead, dipped it into the cold water and placing it back on. It seems like everyone else had caught my news of being awake they came into the room. That is when I realise everyone were in their causal clothings. I didn't need to say anything and Guy could understand what I was thinking.

'Everyone is spending the weekend here to celebrate, they are staying for the night' Guy explained. Baymax was here as well, Elson helped me to sit up against the board of the bed. Emily came in with a bowl of warm chicken soup, and I helped myself as everyone settled in the room and began to talk about their day and how the head of each sectors accepted their reasons to be late. I had told them about the program I was place in so I will be having an instructor coming over once in awhile.

Within another hour I was asleep again, and slowly everyone fell asleep. Around the middle of the night I woke up due to some unknown reasons. Everyone were in sleeping bags except for Tadashi who had his arms wrapped around a cocoon Hiro. The girls were sharing their sleeping bags, two to one. Guy was asleep in the other room. I tip toed my way out which I accidentally woke a sleeping Toothless by the door by my scent. With the help of the metal casing, I have mastered the art of putting the metal case onto my leg silently when I was younger.

I grabbed myself a cup of warm water and down it slowly. My head was still buzzing and I can barely walked 10 steps without my head telling me to fall to the ground. Something at the back of my head was telling me to go down to the lobby like something important had been left for me. I have no idea how and why, I walked towards the door and opened it. I was having trouble walking even though I have my metal casing on. Thank god for Toothless i manage to make my way over to the lift, plus I have no idea how I manage to skip pass Baymax.

Once I arrived at the at the lobby of the building, I made my way out. Probably my head is thinking I need some fresh air, although nothing now is fresh. I wasn't really watching where I was going when I somehow lost my footing and fell forward. If it wasn't for the stranger who grabbed me by my shoulder, I would have fallen face flat against the hard floor.

'Wow.. you okay there?' Came a familiar voice. I looked up to see the familiar bleached hair, ice blue eyes and pale snow skin.

'Jack?!'

_**Author's Note: **Hello everybody~ as I said at the top so sorry about this 1 month late post. Please don't kill me for this. And I hope you guys will have a great week ahead. Love all of you for the friendly reviews and views.*hugs*_


End file.
